Astucia y Valor
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Todos conocemos realmente a Hogwarts: Una Historia. Pero, ¿Qué si lo que allí se dice no es cierto? si tubieses la posibilidad de cambiarlo...¿lo harías? La época: Fundadores de Hogwarts. Viaje en el Tiempo. HarrySalazar SLASH MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de mi propiedad, a excepción de alguno que no conozcan. Son todos de la fantástica Rowlin. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH, TRÍOS, Mpreg. Es decir, embarazo masculino... y, por supuesto, habrá un viaje en el tiempo. Si algo de esto no te gusta o te molesta, por favor no lo leas.

Parejas: Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin.

Unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de leer el fic:

-Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

Pársel.

Comunicación Mental.

"Way towards the Past"

Por: Agos Malfoy

" ¿Qué es el tiempo? Muchos dicen que se trata de la duración de las cosas sujetas a cambio, otros dicen que es la gran y única condena del hombre. Yo, personalmente, creo que el tiempo es la soberana medicina de nuestras pasiones, pues proporciona nuevos y diversos objetos a la imaginación, que borran las antiguas impresiones por profundas que sean. Es un río que arrastra todo lo que nace; es el destructor de la vida y de los más firmes sentimientos. Si el tiempo es tanto dentro de la vida del hombre, ¿Por qué tenemos que conformarnos con verlo pasar? Dicen que él es irreparable, que lo que sucede no se repetirá jamás. ¿Por qué he de conformarme con tal terrible afirmación? Si sé que en mis manos hay magia, si sé que puedo cambiarlo, lo haré. Cambiaré el pasado, y el tiempo renacerá de las cenizas. "

------ (Historia de amor: "William de Castilla") ------

---------------

Capítulo 1

Sangre. Frío. Dolor. Gritos. Miedo. Cuerpos. Muerte.

Harry trató de levantarse. Aquel ataque lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

Miró hacia su alrededor, y sólo vio aquellas casas, ahora quemadas y destruidas. A unos metros de donde se encontraba, tres cuerpos. Su tía, su tío y su primo.

No había nadie de la Orden. Nadie había venido a ayudarlo. ¿Y al que le tocaba hacer la guardia aquella noche? Seguramente muerto. Como lo estaría él si no hacía algo con rapidez.

Dirigió su vista a la cara de la persona que estaba al frente y le sonreía con burla.

-Bellatrix.- Fue un susurro, pero la mortífaga lo escuchó a la perfección.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Veo que al menos me reconoces. ¡Qué bueno es volver a verte! ¿Cómo está tu querido padrino? Oh, cierto… él no está aquí, ¿verdad? Había olvidado que estaba muerto.- Contestó mientras se regocijaba viendo la expresión de furia que cruzaba el rostro del joven.

-Cállate.- Fue un susurro, o mejor dicho un siseo.- No deberías hablar de él y menos en frente de mí. ¡Ni siquiera deberías haber nacido! ¡Tú lo asesinaste! ¡Mataste a tu propia sangre! ¡A tu propia familia! ¿Cómo puedes tener la conciencia tranquila después de eso? ¡Eres una asesina! ¡Vil y cruel asesina!.- El rostro de Harry estaba desencajado por la furia, y sus puños tan apretados que un fino hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar de las heridas mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos. No podía seguir conteniendo su enojo, o acabaría por perder el control de su magia... cosa que podría ser muy, pero que muy, peligroso.

Una burlona carcajada pudo oírse en el silencio de la noche.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, Potter. Como bien tú dijiste, soy una asesina. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no lo niego, al contrario.

-¡Yo no soy un asesino! Bramó Harry fuera de sí. Al diablo con controlar su magia. Esa mujer debía morir, y él iba a encargarse de ello.

-¡Así que lo niegas! ¿Ves, Potter? ¿y... qué me dices del chico Diggory?- La sonrisa de Bellatrix se amplió todavía más, si eso era posible.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, un grupo vestido con túnicas rojas con un fénix en el pecho, se había aparecido de repente. Los demás mortífagos, a los cuales ni Harry ni Bellatrix les habían prestado atención, sumergidos como estaban en su discusión, trataron de huir. Algunos lo lograron, otros fueron capturados por la orden y llevados al ministerio y los demás restantes, que eran los más experimentados en batallas contra los aurores, fueron los únicos que lucharon para lograr defenderse.

Pero había alguien que no huyó, ni trató de defenderse. Bellatrix Lestrange seguía de pie, impasible, como si no hubiese notado el arribo de la Orden del Fénix encabezada por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Su vista estaba fija en el muchacho de ojos color esmeralda, que en esos momentos estaban opacados por la rabia y la tristeza.

El jefe de los fénixes se encaminó hacia las dos personas que no se dejaban de enviar expresiones de odio, como si en ello se les fuese la vida.

Los demás miembros observaban, expectantes, lo que haría el anciano a continuación.

Unas largas cadenas surgieron de la varita del mago mayor, haciendo mover rápidamente a la mortífaga para no ser sujetada. Dándose la vuelta, la mujer encaró de nuevo a Harry olvidándose por unos momentos de Dumbledore, que en ese instante le susurraba algo al oído de ojo loco Moody y este asentía con la cabeza.

Con un imperceptible movimiento de varita, Bellatrix hizo aparecer de la nada, una filosa daga negra con incrustaciones doradas, y un filo plateado que brilló a la luz de la luna cuando fue lanzada en dirección al joven.

-¡Harry cuidado!- Gritó alguien desde el grupo.

Pero muy tarde. Al estar distraído estudiando a la mortífaga, Harry no logró esquibar a tiempo el golpe. Todo pareció detenerse e ir en cámara lenta.

Notó como algo frío y de gran tamaño se incrustaba en su estómago, y cómo aquel frío parecía expandirse con rapidez a través de sus venas, llegando al corazón. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas más y más rápido, y una extraña somnolencia empezó a invadirlo.

"Mamá, papá, Sirius, lo siento. No pude vengarme. Pero juro que las pagarán, ella y el traidor de Pettigrew." Fue en lo único que pudo pensar, cuando persivió un líquido caliente que se deslizaba desde la herida cada vez en más abundancia.

Lo último que sintió antes de sumergirse en la anciada oscuridad, fue el duro golpe al pegarse contra el suelo, y muchas voces llamándolo, asustadas, desesperadas.

-¿Te has fijado que rara vestimenta?.

-Quizá no es de aquí.

-¿Tú crees que es un mago?.

-¡Por supuesto! Llevaba esto cuando lo encontré.

-A ver, préstamela.

-¡No! ¿No te parece extraña? Nunca había visto una como esta.

-¡Dámela! Quiero verla más de cerca.

-¿Podrían callarse, ustedes dos? Creo que nuestro huésped está despertando.

En efecto, Harry comenzó a parpadear muy lentamente. De lo primero que se dio cuenta, era que ya no sentía ningún dolor, sólo un gran cansancio. Oh, si al menos pudiera seguir durmiendo...

Lo segundo, que ninguna de las voces que escuchaba le resultaba familiar. ¿A caso lo habían secuestrado? Pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. Quizá eran los nuevos miembros de la Orden, a los cuales él personalmente no conocía.

Pero... ¿por qué se preguntaban si era un mago? Si estaban en la orden era lógico que supieran...

Lo que también desechaba esa posibilidad. Entonces, lo único que tenía que hacer, para resolver sus dudas y asegurarse de donde se encontraba, y para dejar de oír esa absurda conversación, no era más que abrir los ojos.

Pero una cosa era pensarlo, y otra muy diferente hacerlo. Sí, el cuerpo no le dolía, pero le resultaba imposible realizar algún movimiento. El cansancio y el mareo estaban a punto de llevarlo a la inconciencia de vuelta.

No, no debía permitirlo. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba y qué era lo que había ocurrido. ¿A caso no estaba muerto? Debería de estarlo. Al fin y al cabo, de lo último que se acordaba era de estar desangrándose sobre el suelo. Quizá parecía exagerado, pero era la verdad. Ese líquido caliente saliendo a borbotones desde su estómago no era más que su propia sangre.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, luchó y luchó para abrir sus ojos. De a poco fue consiguiéndolo.

Al principio no vio más que figuras y sombras borrosas. Sin embargo, al esforzar su vista a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Bueno... eso le parecía.

A un lado de su cama, se encontraban cuatro personas. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Todos lo observaban con curiosidad y algo de cautela.

Uno de los hombres se acercó un poco más hacia él.

-Creo que los necesitas. ¿No es así?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa amable mientras le tendía sus lentes.

-Gracias.- Respondió Harry. Al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo. Un escozor en toda su garganta lo hizo gemir.

-Tranquilo.- Escuchó la voz de una de las dos mujeres a su otro lado.– Aún debes descanzar, y no esforzar tu voz ni tu cuerpo.

-Estabas muy débil cuando te encontré en el bosque.- Oyó como le respondía otra voz diferente a las anteriores a la pregunta que él no había formulado.

-¿En, en, en el bosque?- Trató de preguntar lo más despacio que le permitía su estado.

Pero qué hacía él en el bosque? Si antes de desmayarse se encontraba en la acera de Privet Drive... algo extraño estaba sucediendo allí. Y tenía varias preguntas que hacer... y muchas dudas que resolver.

-Oh, muchacho, todo a su debido tiempo... debes recuperar fuerzas, y luego estarás listo para hacernos las preguntas que quieras.- Le contestó el hombre que le había alcanzado sus lentes.

-Godric tiene razón, debemos dejarlo descansar. Su magia aún está en un muy bajo nivel y descontrolada.- Dijo la segunda mujer, que en esos momentos había estado chequeando a Harry mientras que este mantenía esa pequeña conversación con los tres miembros restantes de la habitación.

"¿Godric?" Se preguntó Harry atónito. "Ese nombre lo he escuchado en alguna parte... oh, sí... los fundadores. Pero, ¿cuántas personas llevarían ese nombre?" Él todavía no había conocido a nadie que lo llevase...

-Por supuesto, Helga. Vendremos más tarde. Ya sabes, cuando despierte llámanos. Aún quedan varias cosas por resolver.- Respondió amablemente el supuesto 'Godric'.

"¿Helga? ¿Godric? Oh no... esto debe ser una broma." Pensó algo inquieto el joven mientras escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta de la enfermería, dejándolo con 'Helga'.

-Y ahora, querido, debes tomar esto. Te ayudará a que te recuperes más rápido.- Le dijo la mujer, mientras le obligaba a tomar una poción de color amarillenta.

Lo último que pudo oír antes de caer en un profundo sueño, fue la suave voz que le decía. –Seguro que Rowena, Salazar y Godric van a tener una larga conversación contigo cuando despiertes.-

0000000000000000000000000000000

Nota de la Autora: Sí, quizá sea un poco corto, pero trataré que los demás capítulos sean un poco más largos. No sé si voy a poder actualizar frecuentemente, pero lo que sí sé es que no me demoraré con esta historia, dado que es de unas de las que más tiempo he estado planeando escribir.

La pareja Salazar/Harry... no sé, no he leído muchos fics de esta pareja, y ninguno en español. Una pareja extraña, que me llama mucho la atención.

Cierto que dije que no iba a publicar esta historia en pero me han dicho que la publique igual y aquí estoy. Igualmente la he publicado también en slasheaven.

Espero sus comentarios, para ver si la continúo o no. Todo depende de ustedes.

Muchas Gracias!

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de muchisisisisisisisisimas órdenes.

Pueden agregarme al Messenger en 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, lo mismo de siempre. Harry Potter no me pertenece...

0000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 2

Godric Griffindor se lanzó de inmediato en la primera butaca que divisó libre, colocando despreocupadamente los pies sobre la misma. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, encendió la chimenea de su despacho que comenzó a calentar suavemente el pequeño cuarto.

Su rostro mostraba la preocupación mezclada con algo de curiosidad. Todo esto le parecía extraño... muy extraño. Aunque sabía que existía un motivo para lo sucedido, aún no podía entenderlo, no le encontraba ninguna explicación lógica. ¿Del futuro? ¿Aquél niño venía del futuro? Sin embargo, en el mundo mágico cualquier cosa podía ser posible... por más increíble que pareciese.

Resoplando y levantándose de su lugar favorito junto al fuego, caminó hasta un pequeño mueble en donde podían observarse extrañas botellas que contenían bebidas específicamente para aquellas ocasiones que no hacían más que estresarlo. Esta parecía ser una de esas. Suspirando, y sirviendo en una copa la bebida más fuerte que había encontrado, regresó a su sillón y acomodándose mejor, recordó la insólita conversación en la que él había participado horas atrás.

Flash back

Los cuatro fundadores se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fina mesa de cristal, con delicadas flores y diversos grabados en su superficie. En el centro de esta, reposaba una vieja y sucia vasija con un líquido plateado en su interior, que no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas.

A un lado de estas personas, se encontraba un joven de no más de dieciséis años recostado sobre un amplio sofá de terciopelo rojo.

Ya hacía una hora aproximadamente de que Helga, luego de varias pruebas hechas minuciosamente a su joven paciente, le había dado el permiso para que, al fin, pudiera salir de la enfermería.

Así fue como Godric y Rowena, al encontrárselo en la puerta, lo arrastraron hacia el despacho de esta última, donde Harry sabía que lo que vendría a continuación, no iba a ser nada fácil, y más cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo allí, en esa época con los fundadores de Hogwarts a mil años de su verdadero tiempo.

Resignado, dejó que lo guiaran por los pasillos, seguido muy de cerca por un Salazar Slytherin, que de vez en cuando le enviaba miradas cargadas de desconfianza mezcladas con un poco de curiosidad. Sí, porque no todos los días te encuentras a un joven en el medio del bosque, flotando a centímetros del suelo rodeado por una suave luz dorada cuando vas a buscar ingredientes para tus pociones.

Cerrando la comitiva, iba Helga Hufflepuff, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Había estado estudiando detenidamente al joven muchacho durante el poco tiempo en que estuvo en la enfermería y a su parecer, (también se lo había comentado a sus compañeros) el chico estaba tan confuso como ellos.

Luego de estar caminando por lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, llegaron a un retrato de una bruja, que en ese momento leía un gran y pesado libro.

-Rowena, ¿no puedes poner algún cuadro más divertido que ese? Yo me aburriría con tantos libros a mi alrededor.- Comentó Godric de repente, quebrando el silencio que los había acompañado durante el trayecto.

La mujer lo ignoró, y murmurando unas palabras que Harry no pudo escuchar, el retrato se movió dejándoles libre el acceso.

Y así fue como, minutos más tarde, los fundadores (luego de hacer sus respectivas presentaciones), se habían interesado más en el misterioso joven que en aquellos momentos parecía no poder explicar nada que se refiriese a él.

-Y tú, ¿quién eres?- Habían sido las palabras de Slytherin las que lo habían sacado de su estupor.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia los ojos del hombre que le había hablado, y no pudo más que tragar con dificultad. Esos ojos... esos ojos. Esos ojos eran tan iguales a los suyos... pero a la vez tan diferentes. Mientras que los de Harry eran un verde esmeralda brillante, ahora llenos de dolor y tristeza, los de Slytherin eran un verde más opaco llenos de una gran inteligencia y de esa astucia que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Yo… yo...- Harry se irguió en el sofá y reuniendo todo el valor que le era posible en esa situación, dijo.- Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y no pertenezco a esta época. Vengo desde mil años en el futuro.-

El silencio que le siguió a esa declaración se hizo insoportable para el joven. Él había visto en las películas y presenciado en la vida real, que luego de un silencio, siempre venía lo peor.

Por eso se preparó, para algo que sabía nunca iba a suceder.

-¿Del futuro, dices?- Le preguntó Helga Hufflepuff después de un largo tiempo. Harry asintió.- ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de que todo esto no es más que una trampa?- Volvió a cuestionar la bruja.

Aunque la voz de la mujer seguía siendo suave y amable, el muchacho se estremeció involuntariamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento, y ya había tomado una decisión. Lo había estado pensando durante el tiempo que estuvo conciente en la enfermería y estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca antes lo había hecho... nunca antes le había abierto su corazón a alguien, jamás había mostrado por voluntad propia sus dolorosos recuerdos. Sin embargo, la situación así lo ameritaba.

En aquellos momentos Harry no era capaz de pensar en los problemas que ello podría acarrear en la línea temporal, si la información caía en las manos inadecuadas.

-Tómenlos. Dejaré que vean mis recuerdos, mi vida.- Las palabras salieron sin que Harry pudiera detenerlas. Había estudiado que los recuerdos de una persona no podían ser falsificados bajo ningún concepto. Es decir, que todo lo que Harry les mostrase, si es que lo hacía, era verdaderamente cierto. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de que fuesen mentira.

-¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio. Si es verdad lo que nos dices esto podría afectar en el tiempo... no debemos hacerlo.- Habló de pronto Rowena.- No sabemos por qué has venido a nuestra época, ni si lo que veamos en este pensadero (levantó una vasija que estaba sobre la mesa) están o no relacionado con nosotros. Lo único que sé, es que no podemos ver esos recuerdos, Harry Potter.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas tú sobre tu vida, Harry?- Dijo Godric con suavidad,- ¿por qué quieres mostrarnos esos recuerdos? ¿A caso temes que no creamos en tu palabra?.

Harry no supo que contestar a eso. ¿A caso le tenía miedo a ser rechazado o a que lo tratasen como un mentiroso y desequilibrado, otra vez, como el año pasado?. Pensar en eso le trajo malos recuerdos. Sirius... Sirius... sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero él no iba a dejar que ninguna lágrima escapara de ellos, no hasta cobrar su venganza.

Se obligó a volver a la realidad donde los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

-No, no es eso. Es que... mi vida es muy difícil.- Harry suspiró internamente. ¿cómo iba a decirles algo así? Parecía idiota. Resignándose, continuó.- Verán, no tuve una infancia fácil, ni mucho menos.

"Oh, muy bien, Harry. Tu habilidad para expresarte me asombra. Lo has hecho muy bien, realmente muy bien." Harry se reprendió mentalmente. "Y ahora no te queda otra que seguir, pues los cuatro te están mirando extraño. Has estado callado haciendo muecas raras durante varios minutos. Van a pensar que tanto viaje te ha afectado al cerebro."

Suspirando, Harry continuó, o mejor dicho, trató de empezar de nuevo.

-Bien, les voy a tratar de relatar mi vida. Sólo pido que puedan escucharme, porque no sé si en cierto punto... pueda continuar. Dijo esto último en un murmullo.

Y a partir de ahí, se sumergió en su relato.

Les contó brevemente cómo sus padres se habían conocido en la escuela, lo que ambos estudiaban y quiénes eran sus mejores amigos. Relató también sobre un mago oscuro (Voldemort) y lo que este hacía en su tiempo; sus ideales.

Luego pasó a la fatídica noche de halloween, la forma en que sus padres habían sido asesinados por el señor oscuro gracias a la traición de uno de los que se hacía llamar "amigo", y cómo Lord Voldemort había intentado matarlo a él; dejándole únicamente la cicatriz con forma de relámpago que tenía sobre la frente; y cómo esa cicatriz, al rebotar la maldición asesina, hizo que Voldemort perdiera sus poderes.

Les contó también su larga vida con los Dursley, a los insultos y maltratos a los que era sometido diariamente, su prohibición de relacionarse con alguna otra persona... y de que le habían estado ocultando su verdadero mundo durante diez años.

Después continuó con cómo había conocido a Hagrid, de su primer año en Hogwarts, de Ron y Hermione; la familia Weasley, sobre el espejo de Oesed y lo que este le reflejaba, Kirrell y la piedra filosofal...

Su segundo año en el colegio, dobby, el diario de Tom Riddle, las extrañas petrificaciones que habían aparecido en la escuela, el secuestro de Ginny y de su posterior rescate. Claro que omitió el hecho de que era un hablante de pársel, de que había descubierto la cámara secreta y matado al basilisco. También oprimió la información de que Lord Voldemort era el heredero de Slytherin, no quería tener problemas.

Luego siguió con su tercer año, el descubrimiento de que tenía un padrino y de que este había pasado doce años en la prisión de Azkaban; y que le había ofrecido un hogar para vivir cuando limpiasen su nombre. A esta altura, Harry era incapaz de retener alguna que otra lágrima al pensar lo feliz que hubiese sido si... Sirius estuviese vivo.

Luego les contó sobre Remus Lupin y de que él le había enseñado a realizar un patronus para defenderse de los dementores.

Su cuarto año... el torneo de los tres magos, la muerte de Cedric, la vuelta de Voldemort...

Y finalmente, su quinto año. El peor. Les relató la negación que tenía el ministerio de magia con el regreso del señor oscuro, de los dementores en el barrio muggle, del juicio, de los castigos con Humbridge y... sobre la muerte de Sirius.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta que le obstruía el habla, y todo el dolor y la tristeza que había estado guardando durante meses, al fin explotó. Dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro, sin tratar ni querer detenerlas. En ese momento no le importó quienes pudieran verlas. Se sentía extremadamente culpable por lo que había sucedido.

Tan sumergido estaba en su autocompasión que no escuchó los suaves pero firmes pasos que se acercaban hasta donde él se encontraba. Sin embargo, de lo que sí se dio cuenta, fue de la tibia mano que acarició su mejilla y de la persona que se sentó a su lado.

Unos cálidos y firmes brazos lo rodearon, atrayéndolo contra un firme pecho, mientras que el sofá volvía a hundirse con el peso de otra presencia a su otro lado.

Harry sintió como una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro en una señal de apoyo. Por unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los suaves sollozos del más joven.

Cuando ya Harry se había calmado lo suficiente como para enfrentar a los cuatro fundadores, se separó lentamente del estrecho abrazo. No sabía por qué, pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor, más aliviado; como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima; aunque tampoco quería separarse de aquel cuerpo, se sentía muy bien; más seguro...

Al dirigir su mirada hacia el rostro de aquel que lo sostenía segundos atrás, no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse, e inexplicablemente, un rubor tiñó sus mejillas al percatarse de quién era.

-S-s-señor Slytherin, yo-yo-lo siento. N-n-no quise...-

-No tienes que disculparte, Harry,- Escuchó la voz de Griffindor a su otro lado- creo que Salazar y yo nos hemos ofrecido por nuestra propia voluntad a darte apoyo cuando más te hacía falta. No tienes de que avergonzarte.

-Parece que lo has estado necesitando durante mucho tiempo,-, Comentó Helga mientras lo miraba con dulzura.

Un suave carraspeo interrumpió la respuesta que iba a dar Godric.

-No es por ser descortés, pero creo que ya es hora de que cada uno se vaya a su habitación-, dijo Rowena,- mañana será un día muy largo y agotador. Me parece que podemos seguir esta conversación cuando te sientas mejor, Harry.- continuó mientras miraba al joven sonriendo.- Seguro que todo esto te ha dejado mucho que pensar.

-Sí, tienes razón. Mañana será un día muy largo para todos.- Respondió Helga mientras caminaba hacia la salida.- ¿Ustedes acompañan a Harry a su habitación?.

-Sí, Helga, ve tranquila.- Dijo Godric mientras que se ponía de pie.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Harry?.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza mientras contemplaba a Salazar y Rowena alternativamente.

-Yo también me retiro, Rowena-, Dijo Slytherin-, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano.

-Que tengan buenas noches, entonces.- Respondió la bruja mientras observaba pensativa y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios cómo los tres magos salían por la puerta de su despacho. Hacía mucho que no veía la máscara del frío Slytherin caer de esa manera. Lo que ese joven causaba en su compañero podía verse a kilómetros de distancia. Además, Salazar y Harry tenían varias cosas en común. Ninguno de los dos había tenido una vida fácil. Ambos se habían criados sin cariño y solos; sin ninguna familia y habían tenido muchas pérdidas dolorosas. Ciertamente, tenían muchísimas cosas en común.

-Bien, aquí llegamos.- Comentó Godric cuando él y Harry se detuvieron frente al retrato de un lobo gris que los miraba amenazadoramente. –Estas serán tus habitaciones. No dudes en llamar a cualquiera de nosotros si necesitas algo, vale?- y sin darle tiempo a contestar, añadió.- La contraseña es 'libertad'.

El cuadro se movió y Harry pudo al fin ingresar en el lugar. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas, alcanzó a escuchar la voz divertida de Godric que le decía:

-Ah, y Harry, no es necesario que nos llames 'Señor'. Puedes dirigirte a nosotros por nuestros nombres. Buenas noches.- Y con esas últimas palabras, Godric se dio media vuelta dejando a un Harry totalmente sorprendido parado en la mitad de la salita.

Fin Flash back

Godric lanzó una carcajada al aire al recordar la expresión que cruzó el rostro del joven antes de irse. Jamás, excepto sus alumnos, le habían llamado 'Señor' a Salazar, ni mucho menos a él. Aquel joven estaba lleno de sorpresas.

000000000000000000000000000000

N/A.: No sé que pensarán de este nuevo capi, pero quiero que sepan que lo he escrito con 38,5 de fiebre. Alguna incoherencia... ya saben.

Reviews please!

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de muchísisisisisisimas órdenes.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje conocido es de mi propiedad, son todos de J. K. Rowling, excepto alguno que no conozcan.

Nota de la Autora: Mi mayor deseo es que a nadie le toque vivir por lo que pasé yo durante estos últimos meses. Espero que sepan entender mi retraso.

Muchas gracias a: RAC, Hyya Tsukino, Salube, By Unika Olimka, Noir, elu, Ashura, Ashley, yuyo, kittychan, bunny1986, Selenne Kiev, por sus comentarios. Los reviews están contestados en su lugar.

000000000000000000000000000000

Way towards the past

Capítulo 3

Los suaves y cálidos rayos de la mañana caían sobre el majestuoso castillo situado a orillas del inmenso y sombrío bosque, produciendo un bello paisaje para quien lo viera. Un tenue aroma a flores inundaba el lugar, acompañado por esa pureza propia del aire que había en aquella época.

Una alta figura en ropajes negros estaba apoyada sobre el tronco de un gran árbol, inmersa en sus reflexiones, tan concentrada pero a la vez tan atenta a cualquier cosa de su alrededor, que cualquiera que estubiese allí no habría pasado desapercibido para el hombre.

Llevaba casi media hora en el mismo lugar, tan sólo disfrutando de aquel momento de soledad, de libertad consigo mismo y la naturaleza.

Amo Una voz sibilante lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Nagini Respondió sin mirar a su interlocutor. ¿Sucede algo?

No, amo. Sólo era para avisarle que sus compañeros ya se han despertado...

Gracias. La cortó de forma brusca. Ya puedes irte.

Sí, amo.

Enderezándose y alisando su túnica, la figura se dirigió con paso tranquilo al interior del castillo. Sabía del interrogatorio al cual iba a ser sometido cuando entrase al gran comedor. Todas las mañanas desde que se conocían era lo mismo.

Pero esta vez se equivocó.

Al cruzar las puertas y dirigirse hacia su asiento en la única mesa que había en aquellos días dado que todavía eran vacaciones, un gran silencio se adueñó del lugar. Recorrió con la mirada a los allí presentes y su vista se topó con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, que lo miraban con curiosidad y algo más que Slytherin no pudo identificar.

-¿Qué? –Dijo de forma cortante- ¿Tengo algo interesante?

-N-n-no señor, yo sólo...

-Buenos días Salazar, -Le interrumpió Godric dándole una mirada de reproche- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

Slytherin hizo un ruido que sonó a: "¿Y a ti qué te importa?"

Godric dio un largo suspiro y murmuró:

-Mal día...

Cuando Salazar (quien fue el último en llegar) tomó asiento, aparecieron al mismo tiempo frente a cada uno, un plato llano de cerámica, muy diferentes a los que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Al lado de cada plato, había una cuchara y, cada dos personas, un jarro del cual sorber las bebidas.

Harry se había quedado sorprendido. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Y lo más importante ¿iba a tener que compartir su bebida con... con... un desconocido?

"Estás en la Edad Media," Le recordó una voz en su cabeza, "y tú no conoces las costumbres ni nada sobre esta época. Además, Salazar Slytherin no es ningún desconocido, ¿cierto?"

-Oh, Dios. Suspiró.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?

El nombrado se sobresaltó, y miró hacia su derecha.

-N-no, nada. Es que... –Volvió la vista hacia su izquierda, y casi se atraganta con su propia saliba.

Otros ojos verdes distintos a los suyos lo observaban con severidad y algo de burla.

-No conoce nuestras costumbres. –Declaró Slytherin sin desviar sus ojos de los de Harry.

El joven se sonrojó. "Oh, no. Slytherin puede leer las mentes. Deja de

Mirarlo, entonces. ¡Aparta tus ojos de él, apártalos, apártalos, apártalos!"

Pero no fue Harry quien desvió la mirada.

-No leo las mentes. -Dijo Salazar con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios,- Soy muy bueno en legeremancia.

Un bufido se escuchó al otro lado del joven, haciendo que Harry y Salazar mirasen hacia allí.

-No empieces a presumir, Sal. –Dijo Godric sonriendo. Sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba que le llamasen 'Sal', y era por eso que lo usaba.

-No estoy presumiendo ¡y no me llames Sal!

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo, Sal. –Dijo riendo, pero antes de que Salazar dijera algo, agregó dirigiéndose hacia un sorprendido Harry que los miraba algo extrañado.- No hay problema en eso, Harry. Creo que no te resultará muy difícil aprender algunas de nuestras costumbres.

El desayuno transcurrió demasiado lento para el joven. Quería irse de allí, salir, tomar aire... la presencia y los continuos roces con Salazar Slytherin a su izquierda le hacían ponerse algo nervioso. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca lo había experimentado con nadie ni nada antes. No era la misma sensación que le provocaban los acercamientos con sus amigos y profesores, sino algo más intenso, algo que lo hacía sentir muy bien junto al hombre.

¿Podría ser que...? No, imposible. Apenas conocía a Slytherin... era un mago oscuro... mayor que él... y, por sobre todas las cosas, ¡era el antepasado de Lord Voldemort! Nunca le atraería, ni mucho menos se enamoraría de aquel tipo de persona.

OoooOoooO

En aquel lugar sólo podían escucharse el suave trinar de los pájaros y el viento acariciando suavemente las ramas de los árboles. El crujir de unas pequeñas ramitas secas, hicieron que la figura sentada sobre un tronco caído levantase la mirada.

-Al fin has llegado. –Dijo mientras observaba con el rostro inexpresivo a la persona que se acercaba y se inclinaba profundamente ante él.

-Disculpe la demora, mi señor. Me era imposible abandonarlos en aquel momento...

-Lo sé. Y por esta vez, sólo por esta vez, no serás... castigado. –expresó remarcando la última palabra y sonriendo cuando el hombre se estremeció, seguramente recordando su última visita...

-Sígueme, -dijo luego de unos instantes-, ya he perdido demasiados minutos valiosos de mi tiempo.

La figura se giró, siendo inmediatamente seguida por el hombre a sus espaldas.

El camino era sinuoso y oscuro, rodeado por inmensos y sombríos árboles, que allá a lo alto, parecían nunca acabar. El césped estaba seco y bastante alto, lo cual hacía que al caminar se escucharan únicamente sus pasos.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, un claro demasiado grande se abrió ante sus ojos. Un hechizo de ocultación, seguro que tenía, porque segundos antes parecía que aquel laberinto de árboles no iba a terminar nunca.

-Bien, -dijo de pronto el que aparentaba ser el mayor de los dos,- debemos comenzar con esto lo antes posible. Hemos venido hasta aquí, porque no creo que alguien sepa llegar... ni creo que lo logren. –Terminó diciendo, mientras reía fríamente.

Con un movimiento de su mano y unas palabras susurradas, un plano apareció frente a ellos. El mapa de la ciudad muggle más cercana.

-Atacaremos aquí, -dijo indicando la parte central del plano,- hoy al anochecer. Avisarás a los demás que estén en este mismo lugar... ya listos para la diversión. –Pronunció mientras le señalaba a su alrededor, dándole a entender que ahí era el punto de reunión.- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-No, mi señor.

-Entonces desaparece de aquí. –Susurró con una voz fría, capaz de helarle el alma a cualquiera.

Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral, el vasallo hizo una respetuosa reverencia y con un ¡pop! Desapareció de aquel claro, dejando atrás a su amo, que ahora sonreía satisfecho.

-Pronto, muy pronto, Godric, podré deshacerme de todos esos estúpidos muggles y sangre sucias, y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.

000000000000000000000000000000

N/A: tres cosas: La primera, no he quedado nada satisfecha con este capítulo, pero si lo alargaba más iba a ser peor. Este capítulo es importante para el resto de la historia...

Segundo: Lamento que sea corto, pero no quería extenderme más, dado que ya me demoré muchísimo con el fic.

Y por último, disculpen las faltas ortográficas.

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de Muchisisisisísimas órdenes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling, excepto alguno que no conozcan.

Nota de la autora: Creo que esta vez no tardé tanto... ¿cierto?

Gracias a Paula Moonlight, Salube, DY, DamaoscuraDePiscis, Ashley, Luna Riddle, anna, hata shinomori, Emi, Noir, por sus comentarios.

000000000000000000000000000000

Way Towards the Past

Capítulo 4

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Harry había llegado a la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde la masacre más grande que hasta el momento se había registrado en la historia. El ataque hacia aquella ciudad muggle había tomado a todos por sorpresa, no sólo porque el ataque en sí había sido repentino, sino porque se había producido de forma muggle y a gran escala.

Harry había imaginado que, estando lejos de su tiempo, allí no habría ninguna clase de peligro, ningún señor oscuro del cual cuidarse. Pero se equivocó. En esa época también lo había, y uno bastante poderoso, del cual nadie sabía su nombre, según había escuchado de una conversación entre Rowena y Godric la mañana luego de la masacre.

En todo aquel tiempo, Harry había estado demasiado ocupado para darle vueltas a ese enigma. Recién hacía tres semanas que se encontraba en el castillo y el asunto del señor oscuro desconocido no era su problema. Tressemanas en las cuales el más joven estaba sometido a duros y extensos entrenamientos, tanto muggles como mágicos, teóricos y prácticos.

Lo primero que había aprendido, como Godric Griffindor le anunció su primera mañana en el castillo al ver su desconcierto, fueron las más importantes costumbres de las familias de clase media y baja de aquel tiempo.

Sonrió al recordar las tediosas pero entretenidas clases con Salazar. El hombre le había estado insistiendo de que, sino se podía aprender esas sencillas "pautas de la buena convivencia", (como las había denominado en su primera clase), le iba a ser imposible integrarse en la sociedad de aquella época. Tal vez las palabras de Slytherin fueron algo duras y directas, pero sin embargo Harry sabía lo cierto que resultaban ser. No podía seguir viviendo en un lugar en el cual no iba a lograr adaptarse por no aprender sus tradiciones y costumbres.

Y Harry ahora sí podía afirmar que se encontraba en condiciones de sobrevivir por un tiempo en compañía de los fundadores. Le había llevado algunos días memorizarse las costumbres y tradiciones más importantes, no que las necesitara de inmediato, pero era mejor prevenir.

Otra cosa en la que Harry estaba siendo entrenado, era en la importante lucha con espada y en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Griffindor. Dos días después de su inesperada llegada, Harry había decidido confiarle a los cuatro fundadores la tarea que le había sido asignada tiempo antes de que naciera y de la que no tenía más que dos opciones: matar o morir. Había revelado aquel secreto que ni siquiera había compartido con sus mejores amigos. Les había dado a conocer aquella famosa profecía que lo marcó como un igual ante el señor oscuro.

Sabía que estando allí, ni Lord Voldemort ni sus mortífagos iban a poder fastidiarle la existencia, y había decidido aprobecharlo. ¿Qué mejor que aprender directamente de los fundadores de Hogwarts? ¿Qué mejor que disfrutar al máximo de aquel indefinido tiempo en que estaría lejos de su verdadero tiempo, para aprender la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles? Estaba conciente que muy pocas personas eran las que tenían aquel privilegio, y él no iba a desaprovecharlo.

-Me parece una excelente decisión por tu parte, -le había dicho Rowena,- debes explotar tu nivel mágico lo más que puedas.

-Nosotros podemos enseñarte nuestras especialidades, -agregó Helga suavemente,- pero tienes que ser tú quien decidas.

Y vaya si había aceptado la propuesta que le hicieron aquel día. Lo menos que Harry podía hacer durante esas semanas era descansar. Llegaba a la noche a su habitación, y al apenas tocar su almohada, ya estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Aquellos días eran tan agotadores que ya no tenía las terribles pesadillas que lo atormentaban durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el verano con los Dursley.

El lunes comenzaba la lucha con espada a las 8 de la mañana hasta las 12 del mediodía con Godric Griffindor, quien resultó ser un maestro en el arte. Los primeros días Harry quedaba tan exhausto después de sus clases, que Godric tuvo que emplear distintos métodos y amenazas para que su aprendiz no se cansase demasiado.

Continuaba a la una hasta las 3 con el arte de la meditación, dictada por Helga Hufflepuff. A Harry le había resultado un poco complicado al principio, pero con el pasar de los días fue acostumbrándose. Debía tratar de encontrar su núcleo mágico para así, poder comenzar a liberar su poder y facilitarle la magia a su cuerpo.

De tres a siete Rowena Ravenclaw le impartía clases de Animagia y magia sin varita. Por ahora no habían hecho más que teoría, teoría y teoría, pero Rowena le solía explicar cada vez que Harry protestaba de la cantidad de libros que tenía que leerse, que esta rama de la magia era una de las más importantes. La magia sin varita en la época del joven se había perdido, lo cual era una gran desventaja en una batalla. Si perdías tu varita a manos de tu contrincante, era difícil que pudieses ganar la pelea. En cambio, si aplicabas esta habilidad, no todo estaba perdido cuando quedabas desarmado. Por otra parte, la animagia podía ser muy útil a la hora de ocultarse de algo o alguien, y era mejor cuando sólo un pequeño grupo sabía de tu animal, dado que iba a resultar más veneficioso a la hora de actuar.

Esta conversación le hizo recordar a su padrino, un gran perro de pelaje negro y espeso, que hacía poco más de un año y medio solía esperarlo en aquella forma, cerca del pueblo de Hosmeade, huyendo de los dementores de Azkaban y del ministerio muggle y mágico. Arriesgando su vida por ir a visitar a su único ahijado.

Harry, de lo contrario a como había actuado las veces anteriores a la memoria de Sirius, esta vez no lloró, sino que sonrió. Él y su padre, estubiesen donde estubiesen, estaban orgullosos de él. Siempre había querido ser un animago, y ahora iba a conseguirlo.

Su horario de los lunes continuaba a las ocho con oclumancia y legeremancia hasta las diez, con Slytherin. El joven le había tomado como una especie de repulsión a la materia, con tan sólo escuchar el nombre, por todo lo vivido el año anterior con Severus Snape, y las consecuencias de no haber aprendido bien a cerrar su mente. Esto le dificultaba muchísimo a la hora de concentrarse en lo que Salazar le pedía, y le facilitaba demasiado el trabajo al fundador. Debía practicar todas las noches el cierre a intrusiones agenas sobre su mente.

-Sabré si lo has hecho. –Le había dicho Slytherin cuando Harry abandonaba su despacho, tal como lo había hecho Snape antes, en determinadas ocasiones.

Y desde las diez en adelante, Harry no existía para el resto del mundo. Volvía a despertarse a las ocho de la mañana del martes para desayunar y, a las 9, comenzar con su primera clase del día: transformaciones con Griffindor, hasta la una del mediodía. Tenían que volver a reforzar ciertos hechizos básicos que, el joven Griffindor ya había olvidado, o a los cuales no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención mientras la profesora McGonagall los explicaba.

A las 14 horas y hasta las 19, Harry era enviado a la enfermería en compañía de Helga Hufflepuff, a sus clases de medimagia básica. Había preguntado de qué le iba a servir esas clases en un futuro, pero los fundadores sólo sonrieron.

-Nunca sabes con qué cosas puedes enfrentarte en una guerra, Harry. Debes estar preparado para todo. –Le habían dicho, y ahora se daba cuenta de la razón que tenían, y de lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta.

Harry había descubierto que la medimagia no era para nada aburrida. Como había hecho en la clase de animagia con Rowena, primero habían empezado con la teoría, y más tarde iban a poder llevarlo a la práctica, si todo salía como Helga lo esperaba.

A las 20 horas, luego de haber terminado con su cena, Harry y Salazar se dirigían al despacho de este último como el día anterior, para la misma clase: oclumancia y legeremancia. Debía tomar 2 horas diarias de esa materia, ya que al poseer aquella conexión con Voldemort, era necesario que las tuviese todos los días, de lunes a viernes.

Los miércoles, su primera clase en la mañana era adivinación, con Rowena, a las 8 hasta las 12. Aquellas clases no se parecían absolutamente en nada a las de Sivill o Firence. No, estas clases eran muchísimo más interesantes, porque Rowena Ravenclaw era una auténtica vidente. La fundadora le había dicho en su primer día, que no necesitaba ser un vidente para que la adivinación funcionase. Con mucha práctica y esfuerzo por su parte, iba a poder lograr lo mismo que un vidente de naturaleza.

A las 14, Salazar Slytherin era el encargado de impartirle clases de artes oscuras, las que Harry más había estado esperando. Debías conocer a tu enemigo y, como Lord Voldemort era un experto en esa área, debía conocer lo mejor de las artes oscuras para, por lo menos, tener alguna posibilidad de defenderse ante él.

Salazar había comenzado su discurso advirtiéndole al joven:

-Mira, aquí aprenderás toda la rama de las artes oscuras, maldiciones imperdonables, destructivas, rituales... pero es mi obligación advertirte, que cualquiera de estas maldiciones, hechizos, rituales, etcétera, están prohibidos en nuestra comunidad. Está bajo tu propia responsabilidad el saber utilizarlos, porque las artes oscuras pueden llegar a controlarte, si no sabes controlarlas a ellas. Al fin y al cabo, son las intenciones del mago, quien convierte a la magia en peligrosa.

Y desde ahí, Slytherin había tenido la razón. Aquellos conjuros eran demasiado... malignos, para estar utilizándolos por la vida como si fuese lo más normal.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantaba a las 8 y, luego de tomar su desayuno, debía dirigirse a sus clases de ruinas antiguas y lenguas olvidadas con Griffindor. Al principio el joven había estado bastante perdido con el tema, pero al fin, resultó ser una de sus clases preferidos.

Godric Griffindor descendía de una familia cuyos ancestros más lejanos pertenecían a otra raza y, por eso sabían comprender las distintas lenguas del mundo mágico.

A las 15 horas, Rowena volvía a impartirle clases de animagia, hasta las 19, hora de la cena.

Por el viernes, el horario era parecido al del martes, con la diferencia de que, en lugar de comenzar a las 9 de la mañana, Godric había decidido comenzar a las 8, para ganar más tiempo y así poder abanzar más en el temario.

A las 14, una vez finalizado el almuerzo y hasta las 16, Harry recibía intensivas lecciones de pociones con Slytherin. El fundador (tal como Harry se lo esperaba) no era paciente en el tema de las equivocaciones con sus pociones, sino que sostenía la idea de que, si algo salía mal, era porque no tenías la concentración necesaria.

-Todos somos capaces de realizar hasta la más complicada de las pociones. –Le había dicho la vez en que Harry había dado por imposible una poción del sueño, pero más fuerte que la habitual.

A las 16 y hasta la hora de la cena, el joven era instruido por Ravenclaw en la animagia, como en los días anteriores.

Era entonces, que los únicos días que el joven tenía libres, se los pasaba en la biblioteca del colegio, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta que le dijese por qué se encontraba allí. Sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con aquella daga que Bellatrix le había lanzado en Privet Drive.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Unos toques suaves sonaron en la puerta, interrumpiendo al hombre que se encontraba escribiendo sobre unos pergaminos.

-Adelante. –Dijo suspirando y colocando la pluma sobre su escritorio y cerrando el tintero.

Un joven de cabello negro azabache entró en el despacho, dándole una mirada de reojo a los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Bien, Harry, eres puntual. –Comentó Salazar de repente.- Comencemos con nuestra clase... ¡LEGEREMENS!

000000000000000000000000000000

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de muchas órdenes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, excepto alguno que no conozcan. Son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Gracias a: Ashley, Noir, Anyue, remi, Iserith, ANNA, valethsnape, afuchar3, por sus comentarios. ¡gracias!

000000000000000000000000000000

Unos toques suaves sonaron en la puerta, interrumpiendo al hombre que se encontraba escribiendo sobre unos pergaminos.

-Adelante. –Dijo suspirando y colocando la pluma sobre su escritorio y cerrando el tintero.

Un joven de cabello negro azabache entró en el despacho, dándole una mirada de reojo a los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Bien, Harry, eres puntual. –Comentó Salazar de repente.- Comencemos con nuestra clase... ¡LEGEREMENS!

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Capítulo 5

Sin aviso, una ya familiar presencia invadió la mente de Harry. Sabía ahora, (gracias a la explicación que Slytherin le había dado en su primer clase), cómo combatir la hoclumancia. Todavía no era bueno en lo correspondiente al arte de la mente, pero sabía defenderse, o al menos, lo intentaba.

Pero la intrusión fue muy rápida. Demasiado para el no acostumbrado Harry. Es cierto que hace algunas semanas había comenzado sus entrenamientos en aquella especialidad, pero nada podía hacer contra el experimentado fundador.

Sintió cómo sus pensamientos eran penetrados con rapidez y crueldad, o al menos eso era lo que en aquellos momentos le parecía.

No supo reaccionar ante el violento avance, ni tampoco pudo hacerlo. Las imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos a gran velocidad. Imágenes que Harry había tratado de esconder en lo más profundo de su mente, las cuales no quería ni debía recordar en esos instantes.

Le hacían daño. Recordarlas lo lastimaba. No físicamente, sino en el alma, en su corazón.

Y el fundador a pocos metros de él no parecía querer detenerse.

-Debes aprender a expulsarme de tu mente por ti mismo. -Le había dicho en su primer encuentro, cuando Harry no había sabido qué hacer ante la legeremancia de Slytherin.

-Como si fuera tan fácil. -Había murmurado él, ganándose una profunda mirada de Salazar.

Harry suspiró con dificultad. Quería que el dolor acabase, que terminase de una vez por todas. No iba a poder soportarlo más, y el fundador no debía ver todo... no todavía.

El aire estaba empezando a escasear, y las lágrimas junto con la rabia se agolpaban en su rostro.

Un cementerio... Cedric sobre la hierba húmeda... Voldemort resurgiendo con un cuerpo nuevamente...

Otro suspiro.

"Debes controlarte, Harry... debes eliminar a Slytherin de tu mente, no tienes que dejarte llevar por tus recuerdos ni por el pasado." Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, pero estaba resultando imposible.

Sus padres saliendo de la varita de Voldemort... los dementores en Privet Drive...

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, pero Harry no parecía darse cuenta. Se esforzaba con ímpetud en no ver los siguientes recuerdos, en no volver a vivir aquello...

...él y sus amigos rodeados de mortífagos en el departamento de misterios... Sirius cayendo detrás de ese velo negro... Sirius desapareciendo...

Sirius.

Sirius.

Sirius está muerto. Por mi culpa.

Sirius. Sirius...

Salazar terminó bruscamente el hechizo.

Harry estaba en medio de su despacho, respirando agitadamente y con gran dificultad, y las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a elevarse a centímentros del suelo.

¿Cuánto poder oculto tendría aquel joven?

-Harry... –llamó suavemente Salazar.

El chico pareció ignorarle, sumergido aún en los últimos recuerdos.

El fundador suspiró audiblemente. Tenía que tranquilizarlo lo antes posible, o sino las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

-Harry, debes oírme. –Habló esta vez más alto.- Debes concentrarte sólo en mi voz, sólo en mí...

El tono de Slytherin era firme, pero con una calidez y una suave profundidad que transmitía una extraña paz para quien la escuchase.

El joven pareció salir un poco de aquel estado, y trató de hacer lo que aquella voz le decía.

-Eso es, concéntrate en mí...

Pero eso no era suficiente, y el hombre lo sabía.

Sólo existía otro método que no afectase la magia del chico. Si le lanzaba algún hechizo de relajación o lo desmayaba, al despertar su núcleo mágico podía verse seriamente afectado.

Con decisión se acercó al tembloroso joven y, tomándolo de la barbilla acercó su rostro al del menor.

Cuando ambas bocas se juntaron, Slytherin obligó a los labios de su compañero a que se abriesen. Aquel no era ningún beso inocente.

Las dos lenguas se encontraron, y sin saber cómo ni por qué, comenzaron un suave y excitante juego, acariciándose mutuamente y explorando aquella boca que jamás habían imaginado probar.

Salazar mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de Harry, provocando que éste emitiera un débil gemido de satisfacción.

Los brazos del menor rodearon el cuello del fundador, mientras que Salazar apretaba contra sí la cintura del joven, profundizando así más el beso.

Mientras esto ocurría, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Slytherin aprovechó la ocasión.

Un lebe mareo comenzó a hacerse presente en Harry, acompañado por una somnolencia con la cual no pudo luchar demasiado tiempo, cayendo en pocos minutos en un penetrante sopor.

Lo último que escuchó, fue la suave voz que murmuraba sobre sus labios.

-Duerme, Harry... yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se encontraba tan cansado que sus párpados pesaban más de lo acostumbrado y sus músculos se quejaron por el movimiento. No quería despertar, quería quedarse allí, durmiendo en su confortable y amplia cama en el dormitorio que Griffindor le había asignado el día que inesperadamente llegó a la época de los fundadores. Pero, ¿desde cuándo su cama era de esa suavidad y tan mullida? No que en donde dormía la cama no era como esta, pero había una notable diferencia.

Definitivamente se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto cuando, al enfocar correctamente su vista en lo que lo rodeaba, notó que el lugar le resultaba enteramente desconocido.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, la puerta a su izquierda se abrió, y por ella ingresó Salazar Slytherin con una humeante poción en sus manos. Al ver al fundador, los recuerdos llegaron con asombrosa rapidez a la mente del aún aturdido Harry, sonrojándolo furiosamente. No entendía lo que había sucedido... bueno sí, lo entendía, pero lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era el por qué había respondido aquel beso... y de esa forma.

-Debes tomártela ahora antes de que se enfríe, pues no tendrá el mismo efecto.

La voz de Salazar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y asintió.

Harry tomó la poción que le tendía Slytherin, y sin pensarlo la bebió a gran velocidad. Lamentó haberlo hecho, ¡estaba hirviendo!

Una suave risa hizo que se girase a su izquierda, encontrándose con la expresión burlona del fundador.

-No necesitabas tomártela tan rápido. –Dijo el hombre divertido- Estaba demasiado caliente...

Un gruñido fue lo único que tuvo como respuesta del joven.

Dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo y seguro, Salazar Slytherin se acomodó en el asiento que estaba junto a la cama de Harry, cambiando su risueño rostro por uno mucho más severo, dándo a entender así, que la conversación que estaba por venir ahora era de suma importancia.

El mayor suspiró con fuerza.

-Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, Harry –comenzó con delicadeza el fundador- algo que quizá, ya sepas, pero necesitas aprender a manejar tu poder.

Harry se sorprendió. ¿A qué poder se refería Slytherin? Él no tenía ningún poder especial... ¿o sí?

-Ayer –continuó el hombre al ver la confusión en el rostro del chico- has estado a punto de destruir todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor si no te hubiese controlado a tiempo.

Una expresión avergonzada se instaló en la mirada de Harry, pero Salazar sonrió levemente.

-No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, no eres ni el primero ni el último que ha estado a pocos segundos de destruir mi despacho –aclaró mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos donde, él y sus tres amigos todavía no habían logrado investigar en su totalidad los poderes mágicos de su amiga Helga.

-Tienes unos poderes creo que algo extraños, Harry… pero nada imposible de manejar. Tendré que pedirle a Rowena, Helga y Godric que me ayuden contigo…

Harry había dejado de escuchar el incesante parloteo de Slytherin, que parecía querer esquivar el tema del beso de ayer por la noche, no que a él le molestase. Pero necesitaba saber qué había sucedido concretamente.

-Salazar –le interrumpió Harry tomando de ese valor Griffindor- yo… yo… quería saber… qué… qué… qué es lo que sucedió anoche… por qué tú me…

-¿Por qué te besé? –terminó el fundador la frase por él con un suspiro.

Harry asintió ruborizado.

-Verás –dijo Slytherin- cuando una persona con un inmenso poder mágico se descontrola o entra en un estado entre la realidad y lo imaginario, o lo que sería en un transe difícil de soportar solo, su nivel mágico aumenta brusca y desconsiderablemente, pudiendo así lastimar la magia y el cuerpo de la persona afectada. Son muy pocas (para no decir casi nadie) que puede dominarlas cuando entran en esa situación.

-Mi familia, por suerte, ha obtenido esa habilidad desde hace ya muchos años atrás. Una habilidad que va hederándose, va pasando de generación en generación. En algunos miembros esta especialidad puede representarse de distintas maneras, dependiendo de la persona que la posee y a la persona que debe auxiliar.

-En mí, esta habilidad se expresa a través de la hipnosis. Soy capaz de hipnotizar a una persona con diferentes métodos, pero el de ayer es el más fácil, el que no necesito concentrarme demasiado, ya que hace mucho que puedo manejarlo.

-Necesitaba algo para distraerte, algo para que te dieras cuenta de donde estabas, y para eso utilicé el beso de anoche... siento haberte molestado, Harry. Fue...

Pero Salazar no tenía argumentos para continuar hablando. Es cierto que necesitaba de un factor de distracción hacia el joven, pero lo que tendría que haber hecho era darle un beso, nada más. Sin embargo... se había dejado llevar, no se había dado cuenta hasta que punto había llegado hasta cuadno se separó del chico por falta de aire.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza. Se sentía algo extraño después de esa declaración. Un sentimiento de tristeza y desilusión, de desesperanza...

No podía seguir negándoselo a sí mismo, luego de esto no podría hacerlo… se había enamorado, enamorado de Salazar Slytherin.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, Salazar –dijo al fin- yo sólo necesitaba saber...

Salazar asintió ausentemente.

-Sí...

Con un nuevo suspiro (últimamente vivía suspirando) se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con paso cansado hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Descansa hasta que te sientas mejor –dijo girándose hacia el joven- no es fácil salir de un estado como el que tuviste anoche.

Y diciendo esto, cerró con suavidad la puerta detrás de él.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Los pasillos estaban desiertos aquella hora de la mañana. Godric Griffindor se había levantado especialmente feliz aquel día, sin razón aparente. Había veces que su humor era inaguantable hasta para él, pero hoy era totalmente lo contrario.

Silvando una canción algo extraña para los que la escuchasen, se dirigió hacia el gran comedor con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Helga, Rowena... –dijo alegremente al entrar al lugar.

-Buenos días, Godric –contestaron ambas mujeres ya sentadas a la mesa.

-¿Algo importante hoy? –preguntó Rowena riendo junto a su amiga mientras miraba a su compañero.

-En absoluto, Rowena –contestó sonriendo más ampliamente si eso era posible- sólo me he levantado de un muy buen humor hoy...

¿y Harry y Salazar? –cuestionó luego de no haber hallado a ninguno de los dos en la mesa.

-Aún no han llegado –respondió Helga- ya deben estar por venir... o al menos eso creo. –acabó con una mirada misteriosa que sus dos colegas no supieron interpretar.

-Bueno –dijo Godric- los esperamos diez minutos y si no vienen... –terminó mientras observaba fijamente el centro de la mesa donde sabía aparecerían los alimentos del desayuno de aquel día.

Las dos mujeres negaron con resignación.

-Nunca cambiará... –le dijo Helga a su compañera a lo cual Rowena le dio la razón.

-No esperaría que lo haga. –Comentó en respuesta.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Tres días habían transcurrido ya desde aquella noche. La relación entre Harry y Salazar parecía haberse hecho más estrecha durante aquel pequeño tiempo, y los tres restantes fundadores se habían dado cuenta que algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Aquel sábado había amanecido nublado y frío, anunciando la llegada de una fuerte tormenta que no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar.

Harry se encontraba sumergido en un libro sobre las artes oscuras, en un rincón alejado de la biblioteca. Ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Tan concentrado estaba en su lectura, que no notó la imponente figura que se alzaba ante él, con una expresión tranquila y dulce en su rostro.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Harry se sobresaltó.

-s… sí... –dijo tratando de recuperarse del susto.

-Lo siento –dijo el hombre frente a él- no quería asustarte.

-no, no es nada… es que estaba concentrado leyendo el libro

y no te he escuchado venir. –dijo en respuesta.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó el recién llegado con curiosidad.

Harry le mostró la portada.

-¿La Magia Oscura: Mitos y Realidades? –leyó levantando una ceja.

Harry asintió.

-Vaya… es un libro muy interesante.

-Sí –afirmó- me ha llamado mucho la atención el título, y decidí ver de qué se trataba… -terminó mientras esvozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro. –Respondió el fundador mientras observaba fijamente al joven.

Harry se sentía incómodo con aquella observación, tanto que era incapaz de concentrarse en lo que leía, por lo que llevaba minutos con la misma frase. Levantó al fin la mirada, y se topó con otros ojos verdes que no se perdían detalle de sus movimientos.

Tragó saliva. No podía ni quería desviar la vista de aquellos ojos...

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry se inclinó hacia el hombre, hasta que ambas bocas se encontraron. Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al percibir otra vez aquella anhelada lengua jugar con la suya con ansias, con desesperación...

Los brazos de Salazar atrajeron con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de Harry hacia sí, mientras el incitante juego de lenguas continuaba lentamente, como si quisieran retener y memorizar el savor del otro en sus bocas.

Harry se aferró aún más al cuerpo del mayor, cuando una mano de Slytherin comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda.

Pero como lo bueno nunca dura para siempre, tuvieron que separarse renuentes cuando empezó a faltarles el oxígeno.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban fuertemente ruborizadas, mientras los ojos de Salazar mostraban un sentimiento que el chico pensó nunca ver en Slytherin, especialmente dirigido hacia él. Nunca sospechó que su amor iba a ser correspondido por aquel hombre.

-Salazar –comenzó Harry, pero el fundador le colocó un dedo delicadamente sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada... –le dijo, y volvió a besarlo.

000000000000000000000000000000

N/A: ups... lamento la demora... espero que este capítulo, si no es por la longitud, sino por el contenido, compense aunque sea un poco la demora. Debía apurar un poco las cosas con Harry y Salazar... por eso el cap se centró en ellos dos. Para todas las que lo estaban esperando, ¡el besoooo! Al fin!

Espero la semana que viene poder subir el siguiente cap.

Saludos,

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de muchisisisisisisimas órdenes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece… lo mismo de siempre. Si ven algún personaje que no conozcan, ya saben, es de mi propia creación. De lo contrario… son todos de la fantástica J.K. Rowling.

Gracias a Estefanía, cissy, remi, Noir, Luna Riddle, moony96, Ashley, Anyue, afuchar3, NelaBlack, Drika por sus comentarios. Y a todos los que leen esta historia.

000000000000000000000000000000

Way Towards the Past

Capítulo 6

Aquella mañana el callejón Diagon estaba repleto de estudiantes alborotados yendo de un lado a otro, riendo, charlando, corriendo… acompañados por sus padres los más pequeños, y por sus amigos los mayores.

Faltaban ya menos de una semana para el comienzo de las clases en Hogwarts, y aparentemente la mayor parte del alumnado no había adquirido sus útiles escolares para aquel año todavía.

Harry caminaba entre toda aquella marea de gente, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle de aquel lugar, tan igual pero a la vez tan diferente al de su época.

Salazar Slytherin iba a su lado, con una pose orgullosa y seriedad en su rostro. El callejón estaba lleno de estudiantes con sus padres, tenía que dar una buena impresión.

Se dirigían hacia Gringotts, donde una vez recogido el dinero, emprenderían las compras del material que Harry necesitaría aquel año y de los ingredientes que Salazar aún no había repuesto para ese curso escolar. Podría haberlos buscado en el bosque prohibido como había hecho aquella vez cuando encontró a Harry, pero aprovechando esta ocasión, decidió él mismo acompañar al joven, así podía realizar sus compras necesarias. O al menos eso era lo que les había dicho a sus tres amigos. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Bueno… en verdad les había dicho una mentira a medias. Iba a buscar sus ingredientes, sí, pero además quería ser él quien acompañase a Harry al callejón.

Luego de haber atravesado algunas tiendas, droguerías, un pequeño local donde vendían animales, llegaron a un gran edificio blanco y reluciente de mármol. En las puertas de bronce se encontraba apostado un gnomo, como Harry se imaginaba.

-Gringotts. –Susurró Harry.

Salazar asintió. -¿De dónde tú vienes también…? –preguntó el hombre en el mismo tono de voz.

-Sí, -respondió el joven sonriendo con melancolía.- Y por lo que veo, sigue igual que siempre. –agregó una vez que ingresaron al edificio, y una familiar escritura se encontraba grabada sobre las puertas dobles de plata.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Salazar y Harry entraron por aquellas puertas y se hallaron en el amplio vestíbulo de mármol donde varios gnomos se encontraban trabajando. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el mostrador, pero en el camino el joven se detuvo de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó Slytherin al percatarse que su acompañante se había detenido.

-Yo no tengo dinero, -murmuró, tratando de no parecer tan avergonzado.- Y si lo tuviese, no creo que los Potter (o como se apelliden en esta época) me permitan retirar algo de su cuenta.

Salazar sonrió suavemente.

-No te preocupes por eso, Harry… -dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro y lo empujaba con delicadeza hacia el mostrador.- Mi familia ha poseído demasiado dinero a través de muchas generaciones, y no me importaría compartirlo contigo.

El joven abrió su boca para protestar, pero un gnomo se acercó hacia ellos.

-Venimos a retirar dinero de la bóveda número 3.

-Sí, señor. –Respondió el gnomo inclinándose ante Slytherin.- Síganme, por favor.

Ambos siguieron a la criatura por un pasillo a la izquierda. Harry se preguntó por qué no utilizaban los carros para llegar a la bóveda de Slytherin, pero pronto comprendió que aquel medio se usaba únicamente cuando el lugar de destino quedaba lejos. Por lo visto, a donde se dirigían estaba cerca.

Y así fue. Al doblar hacia la derecha, una gran puerta con dos imponentes serpientes plateadas estaba frente suyo. Harry jadeó cuando Salazar abrió la puerta de acceso. Dentro de la cámara había miles y miles de montañas (muchísimas más de las que podrían tener en su tiempo) de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, de joyas, libros, espadas, arcos, flechas, escudos, vestimentas diarias y de gala, y varios elementos que Harry desconocía por completo.

-Todo mío, -dijo el hombre al ver la expresión del chico.- Jamás podría gastármelo todo aunque quisiera.

Harry asintió anonadado. Sabía que los fundadores habían sido junto a Merlín, las familias más ricas del mundo mágico, pero nunca pensó que podrían tener aquellas cantidades de… riquezas.

-Tenemos que irnos, Harry –dijo a su lado Slytherin.

-Sí, -respondió de inmediato al darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que el hombre juntaba algo de dinero.

OoOoO

Harry siempre había odiado aquella tienda. Desde la primera vez que había entrado con Hagrid para hacer las compras de su primer año. La droguería tenía un insoportable hedor, como a huevos y repollo podridos. Harry hizo un sonido extraño, y Salazar lo miró de forma reprovatoria haciendo que el joven se sonrojase, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Cuando se retiraron de aquel lugar (Harry no podía estar más agradecido), se toparon con una hermosa joven de la misma edad que Harry, y sus ojos brillaron de una manera extraña.

-¡Oh, señor Slytherin! –exclamó la chica tratando de aparentar sorpresa. Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento suave, y sonrió de forma sensual.

Harry sintió como si una garra helada le apretase con fuerza el estómago, y no lo dejara respirar. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa… esa… joven a sonreírle de aquella manera a Salazar?

"¿Estás celoso, Harry?" Una voz divertida dijo en su cabeza.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¿Celoso yo?" Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando consigo mismo, la voz de Slytherin lo interrumpió.

-Señorita Allison.

La expresión del hombre era neutra, sin dejar a la vista ninguna clase de sentimiento. Sin embargo, su voz dejaba apreciar el fastidio que le provocaba el encuentro con la chica.

-Nos veremos en Hogwarts este año –Volvió a decir mientras pasaba a su lado sin dirigirle ni una sola vez la mirada.

Un gesto de furia y decepción cruzó el rostro de la joven, al no lograr llamarle la atención al apuesto fundador.

Harry, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, le dirigió a la muchacha una mirada de odio y desprecio, iguales a las que Snape le dirigía en sus clases de pociones, y corrió para alcanzar a Salazar que ya iba unos metros más adelante.

OoOoO

Harry no mencionó más el encuentro con aquella chica tan extraña, ni Salazar volvió a nombrarlo.

-Es mejor así, -se decía Harry mientras acomodaba sus nuevos útiles y pertenencias en la habitación aquella noche después de cenar.

Cuando recién terminaba de guardar sus túnicas, escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta, invitando a entrar a quien sea que estuviese del otro lado.

Un alegre y sonriente Godric ingresó a su cuarto.

-Buenas, Harry… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –dijo mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente sobre una silla.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien, -respondió cambiando de posición en su asiento.- ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Te he notado bastante extraño durante la cena.

El chico suspiró. Comenzaban a hacerle mucha falta sus amigos. "Podrías tomártelo como unas vacaciones," le había dicho Salazar el día anterior, "necesitas relajarte un tiempo, por lo que nos dijiste estos últimos años has estado pendiente de tu vida siempre.".

Salazar tenía razón, necesitaba despejarse por algún tiempo de todos sus problemas. Pero era difícil. Extrañaba a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, e incluso extrañaba las peleas diarias con Malfoy.

-Nada, Godric… es sólo que… extraño un poco a mis amigos, nada más. -Murmuró Harry suavemente.

Godric se levantó de la silla y caminó con lentitud hacia Harry.

-Sabes que estamos buscando la manera de devolverte lo antes posible a tu tiempo, -le dijo con delicadeza una vez que estuvo a su lado, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro- pero no resulta ser fácil. Nunca se había dado algo como esto. –Terminó con una leve expresión de tristeza.

-Lo sé. –Respondió mientras le sonreía con agradecimiento.

Godric le devolvió el gesto. Estaban muy cerca, y Harry lo notó. Mientras el fundador sonreía, un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, deshaciéndose de la mano de Godric.

-Cre-creo que iré a dormir, -consiguió decir- me encuentro muy cansado.

El brillo en los ojos de Godric se atenuó, pero no desapareció del todo.

-Bueno entonces, nos veremos mañana, Harry –se despidió el fundador saliendo de la habitación.

Harry dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, una vez que el hombre se había marchado. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido minutos antes?

OoOoO

El día amaneció soleado y cálido, y los tibios rayos de sol caían con suavidad dentro del majestuoso castillo, otorgando aquella calidez a sus habitantes.

Harry caminaba por los amplios y desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts, rumbo al gran comedor para poder desayunar con los cuatro fundadores. Al doblar una esquina, y dado que su mente se encontraba bastante lejos de allí y no veía por donde iba, chocó fuertemente contra alguien, perdiendo inevitablemente el equilibrio. Pero unas manos suaves y fuertes impidieron su caída.

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró observando a unos similares ojos verdes. Un rubor se extendió por las mejillas del joven, debido a la posición en que se encontraba. Salazar sonrió y, vigilando a su alrededor por si había alguien, depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del menor.

-Buenos días, Harry… -dijo mientras ayudaba al chico a ponerse correctamente de pie.

-Buenos días Salazar –respondió mientras agradecía la ayuda.

-¿Vamos al comedor? –preguntó el hombre mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del chico.

-Eh bueno. –Respondió Harry mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-¿Harry? –Llamó Salazar.- ¿Me acompañarías hoy al callejón? –preguntó de forma algo rápida.

Harry sonrió algo extrañado. ¿Qué no habían ido al callejón Diagon ayer? –Sí, por supuesto. ¿Al callejón Diagon? –preguntó.

-No. -Contestó el hombre.- Al callejón Knockturn. Ayer me he olvidado de comprar… de comprar algo –terminó de sopetón y en un murmullo.- Iremos luego del desayuno… -finalizó mientras entraban en el gran comedor. Salazar se dirigió a su asiento a un lado de Rowena, y Harry contuvo la respiración. El único asiento libre estaba a la derecha de Godric. "Aunque sea, Salazar está contigo, a tu derecha" le dijo una voz tranquilizadora. "No va a suceder nada."

Harry se sentó entre ambos fundadores y murmuró un 'buenos días' en general, que fue respondido por los tres fundadores.

-¿Cómo has dormido, Harry? –preguntó Helga con una amable sonrisa.

-Muy bien, -le contestó Harry del mismo modo.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, salvo por las ocasionales miradas de Godric hacia Harry, de las cuales éste aparentaba no darse cuenta. Agradecía la presencia de Slytherin junto a él, aunque eso no significara que estuviese cómodo al lado de Griffindor.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno, Salazar y Harry se dirigieron a las puertas de salida del colegio, pero un grito a sus espaldas los hizo detenerse.

-¡Salazar, Harry!

-¿Qué quieres, Godric? –preguntó de forma algo brusca Slytherin una vez que Godric los había alcanzado.

-¿Adónde van? –cuestionó sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Salazar.

-Al callejón Knockturn, -respondió esta vez de manera más suave su compañero.- Ayer me he olvidado de comprar un ingrediente de mis reservas. –Godric y Salazar compartieron una mirada de entendimiento, y Godric asintió.

-¿Harry irá contigo? –preguntó el fundador pelirrojo.

-Sí, -contestó impaciente Salazar- y ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos.

Slytherin tomó con fuerza los hombros de Harry, y con un "pop" desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a un muy enojado Godric Griffindor observando a donde anteriormente se encontraba su compañero.

Reaparecieron en un oscuro y estrecho callejón, donde los pocos magos que se encontraban allí, hicieron una inclinación respetuosa al ver a Salazar.

-Ven, Harry –dijo el hombre mientras guiaba al joven a través de las tiendas. –sólo tenemos que buscarlo y nos iremos.

El chico siguió al hombre hasta una tienda alejada de las demás, un poco más a oscuras. Era una droguería, (si es que se la podía considerar como tal) llena de unos extraños recipientes que contenían diversos líquidos de diferentes aspectos.

-¿Lo de siempre? –preguntó el dueño del local una vez que ingresaron, y Salazar asintió con un gesto ausente.

El señor le entregó entonces uno de los recipientes más grandes, lleno de lo que Harry pudo ver, un líquido rojo y algo espeso. Parecía… sangre.

"No seas estúpido" Se dijo a sí mismo "¿Para qué querría Salazar esa sangre?"

"Para las pociones" respondió de inmediato otra voz.

"Ayer hemos comprado todos los ingredientes, te lo dijo él." Volvió a objetar la primera voz. "Tendrías que preguntarle…"

"Él dijo que había olvidado comprar un ingrediente" finalizó para sí mismo Harry, tratando de convencerse.

Salazar notó la mirada del joven, y con una voz esperanzada preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, es sólo que… -empezó el chico.- "¡vamos, pregúntale de una vez!" ¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando el recipiente que Slytherin sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Esto? Sangre. –Respondió sencillamente Salazar.- La necesito.

-Ah. –Fue lo único que logró decir.

-Ya podemos irnos –Dijo de repente el hombre con algo parecido a la desilusión en su voz.

Mientras ambos caminaban por el callejón en silencio, un extraño sonido interrumpió aquella tranquilidad.

¡Salazar Slytherin!

Harry y Salazar giraron rápidamente la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. De pronto, Harry se encontró contemplando fijamente a los ojos de una inmensa y verde serpiente. Aquel animal medía aproximadamente un metro y medio, y se encontraba observándolos a través del vidrio de una de las tiendas del callejón, especializada en toda clase de animales.

¡Salazar Slytherin! Volvió a repetir.

Harry jadeó cuando el reptil trató de desenrollarse. Por favor, amo, sáqueme de aquí. La serpiente parecía ansiosa, desesperada.

No puedo, preciosa. Respondió Slytherin en un susurro casi inexistente que, si no fuese porque Harry era un hablante de pársel, seguramente no lo habría escuchado.

El joven se giró hacia el hombre, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes posados sobre él.

¿Por qué no puedes? Cuestionó Harry sin darse cuenta que él también estaba hablando en pársel.

Los ojos de Salazar se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Puedes entenderme, Harry? Preguntó, a lo que Harry asintió.

-Increíble –Susurró el hombre sin despegar su vista de la del menor, volviendo a hablar en anglosajón.- ¿Cómo es que…?

Harry se señaló su cicatriz, y no dijo nada más. Se dio la vuelta, y clavó su mirada en la perpleja serpiente. Sabía que luego vendría una larga y tensa conversación con el fundador.

¡Puede hablar nuestra lengua! Siseó el reptil sacando su lengua y probando el aire a su alrededor. Por favor, señor, sáqueme de aquí.

El animal volvió sus ojos hacia Salazar. El humano de este lugar no nos necesita, dijo tristemente. Nos mantiene sin alimento durante meses enteros y se olvida de nosotros. Por favor, amo. Sólo sáquenos de aquí.

Con un suspiro, Salazar se encaminó hacia la puerta del local seguido muy de cerca por Harry. Podría haber liberado a la serpiente con un simple hechizo, pero más valía hacer las cosas de manera correcta.

El dueño, apenas vio entrar a Slytherin, supo lo que deseaba.

-Necesito esa, -dijo mientras señalaba al animal.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-N-n-no, señor, para usted… nada. –logró balbucir el hombre.

-Bueno pues, entonces me la llevo. –contestó con rapidez Salazar, mientras tomaba al reptil con suavidad.

OoOoO

Una vez en las puertas de Hogwarts, Salazar suspiró.

-¿Qué haré ahora con dos serpientes? –Preguntó a nadie en concreto y se sobresaltó cuando Harry carraspeó con algo de vergüenza.- ¿Harry?

-Yo… ¿podría quedármela? –preguntó desviando sus ojos de los de Salazar.

Una cálida mano tomó su rostro, haciendo que ambas miradas se encontrasen de nuevo.

-¿En verdad la quieres? –cuestionó acercándose más al joven.

Harry asintió.

-Entonces, puedes quedártela. –Terminó el hombre mientras tomaba los labios del chico con los propios.

Harry gimió dentro del beso, abriendo así su boca y dando paso a la lengua de Salazar, que comenzó la búsqueda de su compañera de juegos. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues la lengua de Harry se unió con velocidad a la de Slytherin. Luego de una larga lucha para ver quien lograba dominar a la otra, fue la de Salazar quien ganó.

Harry aprovechó el momento para rodear la cintura del mayor con sus brazos, y profundizar de aquella manera más el beso.

Se hubieran quedado así toda una eternidad, pero la falta de aire y un incómodo siseo los interrumpió. Se separaron, Harry con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y se miraron con afecto.

Lo siento, amo. Se disculpó la serpiente, quien había emitido el siseo.

No importa, preciosa. Dijo Salazar mientras se la extendía a Harry. Cuídala bien, Harry. Es una Cobra Real

Lo haré. Gracias, Sal. Respondió Harry.

Salazar se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, y encaminándose hacia el castillo, dijo:

-De nada Harry. Pero tú y yo debemos hablar… de algo que no nos habías dicho.

000000000000000000000000000000

N/A: Dos escenas importantes para el transcurso de la historia en este capítulo. ¿Me merezco algún review?

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de Muchísimas Ordenes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de J.K. Rowling excepto alguno que desconozcan.

Nota: Gracias a valethsnape, tonkspotter400, gabyKinomoto, Estefania, giosseppe, remi, Alexa Black, fallendarkdaemon1987, Aner, Mary, Sailor Neptuno, fenix y dragon, drem, Arya, Drake Angel, luzy snape, moony96, afuchar3, Marcelanis Bundiset por sus reviews, y a todos los que leen esta historia.

He tenido algunos inconvenientes para subir antes este capítulo, no sé si será problema mío o de la página. Pero al fin lo he podido subir, espero que lo disfruten y nos veremos en el próximo si la página me lo permite xD

000000000000000000000000000000

Way Towards the Past

Por: Agos Malfoy

OoOoO

Capítulo 7

Rowena Ravenclaw se encontraba aquella tarde en su despacho, realizando los últimos preparativos para el comienzo de las clases a pocos días. Sin embargo, mientras terminaba de organizar los horarios finales para sus alumnos, no dejaba de darle vueltas a su más reciente descubrimiento. A ella no debía importarle, no debería intrometerse en aquel asunto, pero resultaba ser que tres personas a las que apreciaba estaban involucradas en el hecho.

Todo había comenzado con pequeñas suposiciones, que con el transcurrir de los días fueron haciéndose más concretas y reales. Hasta aquel día, que dejaron de ser suposiciones o sospechas para ser verdades, sin espacio a ninguna duda. Aún se preguntaba cómo había sucedido aquello.

Recordaba cómo esa mañana luego del desayuno, Salazar y Harry se habían dirigido hacia las puertas de acceso al colegio, y cómo un desesperado Godric había salido a toda velocidad detrás de ellos. Pensó por un momento que Godric iría a acompañarlos, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando, un exaltado Slytherin había desaparecido junto con Harry a no sabía donde. La expresión de Godric había sido una que Rowena nunca había visto hasta entonces. Cuando el hombre se había girado y se encontró con la mirada fija de su compañera, ella alcanzó a distinguir en aquellos ojos azules una infinidad de sentimientos contradictorios: furia, tristeza, desilusión, tranquilidad…

No supo cómo interpretar lo que en aquellos momentos cruzaba en la mente de su amigo, mas sin embargo presentía que algo grave había ocurrido entre Salazar y él, o al menos algo importante iría a suceder. Debía haber estado alerta.

Y vaya que sí lo estuvo… tanto que había visto todo… absolutamente todo.

-Rowena –había dicho un sorprendido Godric cuando se cruzó con su mirada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, God… -le dijo sonriendo con simpleza-. Sólo estaba paseando por los terrenos del castillo, necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Por supuesto –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

De aquella amena conversación con su amigo no había obtenido más que acrecentar sus dudas y sospechas.

Cuando se dirigían al interior del castillo, Rowena se detuvo con lentitud y dijo:

-Creo que voy a quedarme por aquí, unos minutos más.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Row? –preguntó el hombre preocupado-. Te noto algo extraña.

-Sí, no te preocupes. No es nada. Sólo necesito reflexionar…

Godric suspiró. Cuando Rowena se ponía en aquel estado no había nadie que la entendiese además de ella misma y su compañera Helga.

-Bien, como desees. Cualquier problema sabes… que nosotros estamos aquí, ¿cierto? –dijo Godric mirándola con afecto.

-Por supuesto God. Pero, tranquilo. No me sucede nada… en serio. Gracias por acompañarme en este paseo…

-No es nada –respondió su compañero, dirigiéndole una inclinación respetuosa y retirándose al interior del imponente castillo.

Rowena se había quedado allí, sentada sobre el césped con su espalda recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol, sus ojos cerrados, en actitud tranquila y meditabunda. Sólo levantó la cabeza cuando el ruido de una aparición interrumpió la quietud del paisaje.

Allí, a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba, estaban Salazar y Harry, recién llegados de donde sea que se habían ido.

Se enderezó mejor en su posición, y observó. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo aquello, pero por primera vez su curiosidad fue mayor que la voz de su conciencia, que le gritaba, rogaba, suplicaba que saliera de allí, que lo que iría a acontecer en esos instantes entre su compañero y el chico no debía mirarlo, que no debería ver aquello.

Pero la ignoró. Ignoró a aquella voz que siempre le indicaba lo correcto, lo que debía hacer en ocasiones como esa.

Contempló cómo ambos magos conversaban por tiempo de algunos minutos. Salazar llevaba algo en sus brazos, pero desde el lugar desde donde Rowena se encontraba, no se podía distinguir bien de qué se trataba.

Abrió sus ojos al máximo y cubrió su boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa e incredulidad que estaba a punto de escaparle, al observar cómo Salazar se acercaba demasiado al joven y lo besaba con pasión en los labios. Estuvo a punto de gritarle algo a su compañero, de advertirle (conocía muy bien a Salazar y sabía como podía llegar a ser algunas veces), sin embargo tuvo que callarse cuando Harry se aferró al hombre, respondiendo y profundizando más el beso.

Fue ahí cuando todas las piezas encajaron en el rompecabezas de Rowena Ravenclaw: la extraña amistad entre Harry y Salazar, el cambio que había experimentado hace algunas semanas su compañero, las miradas de odio y celos que Godric le dirigía a al hombre, la antes incomprensible expresión en el rostro de Griffindor… todo estaba claro ahora.

Cuando volvió a la realidad y dirigió de nuevo su vista a donde había contemplado a la pareja, ésta ya no se encontraba allí. La mujer suspiró, y poniéndose de pie, se encaminó hacia su confortable despacho. Aún le faltaban varias cosas por terminar.

OoOoO

Salazar condujo a Harry a través de los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, hacia su despacho.

-Entra –dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar aquel día, pero no esperó que fuese tan pronto…

-¿Deseas tomar algo, Harry?

La voz de Salazar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y respondió:

-Hum, cualquier cosa estará bien.

Cuando ya ambos sostenían en sus manos las bebidas y se encontraban cómodamente sentados en los verdes sillones en el centro de la sala, Salazar dijo mirando a Harry con expresión neutra:

-¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado, Harry?

El joven se removió inquieto bajo la atenta mirada de Salazar.

-Nada… yo… se los he contado todo, al menos lo que podía…

-¿Cómo es que puedes hablar pársel? –interrumpió suavemente Salazar a los murmullos casi incomprensibles de Harry.

-Ya se los he dicho, Sal… cuando… cuando Voldemort quiso matarme y me dejó esta cicatriz me traspasó algunos de sus poderes… uno de los cuales es la habilidad para hablar con las serpientes. –respondió con rapidez el menor.

-¿Y cómo él puede hablarlo? No es un don muy normal…

-¡No lo sé! –exclamó de repente Harry. Tan de prisa, que supo una vez que lo había dicho, que ni él mismo se lo creía.

-Harry… -susurró Salazar haciéndole un gesto para que guardase silencio, al ver cómo el chico abría la boca para replicar-. Si no quieres decírmelo, yo no voy a insistirte. Pero quiero que sepas, que hasta ahora mi familia es la única que ha tenido esa extraña habilidad. –El fundador suspiró y se acomodó mejor en su sillón-. A caso, ¿Lord Voldemort es mi… heredero? –Salazar susurró la última palabra, como si temiese la respuesta.

Harry se paralizó. No comprendía cómo Slytherin había llegado a esa conclusión tan rápido, pero recordó que la astucia y la manía de analizar detenidamente a las personas eran las características que lo representaban.

Harry no contestó. En su lugar, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. ¿Por qué siempre él debía enfrentarse a esas cosas? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Salazar… sí, él es tu heredero… y tengo que matarlo?

Una suave caricia en su mejilla izquierda fue lo que lo distrajo de aquellas preguntas. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos verdes, preocupados, que lo observaban con tristeza.

-Lo siento, Harry… no debí…

-Sí, lo es… -lo interrumpió Harry en un débil murmullo.

Salazar no dijo nada y apretó el abrazo que le daba al más joven, mientras éste escondía la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Podrás perdonarme, algún día? –cuestionó el menor con lágrimas asomando de sus ojos.

Salazar tuvo un extraño sentimiento, uno que nunca había experimentado antes.

-¿Perdonarte? –Dijo mientras obligaba al chico a levantar el rostro-. Harry… yo… ¿estás completamente seguro de que ese –escupió la última palabra- es mí heredero? –le preguntó recalcando el "mí".

Harry no se esperaba aquella pregunta, y tuvo que haberse reflejado en su expresión, porque Salazar le sonrió y dijo:

-Yo no tengo hijos, Harry. Lo sabes.

El chico se ruborizó y asintió. Era cierto. Pero entonces… ¿podría ser descendiente de algún hermano de Salazar, o algo? Y quizá Lord Voldemort había creído siempre que era el mismísimo heredero de Salazar Slytherin… por una extraña razón que Harry no pudo comprender, aquel pensamiento le trajo un alivio a su tencionado cuerpo.

-Podría ser que… él sea descendiente de algún familiar tuyo o algo –respondió Harry al cabo de unos minutos.

-No lo creo –respondió suavemente Salazar-. Yo… he tenido dos hermanos, pero ambos han fallecido sin dejar ningún heredero.

El rostro del fundador continuaba inexpresivo, pero Harry pudo distinguir detrás de aquella máscara que el fundador utilizaba para que los demás no supieran de sus sentimientos, un dolor y una tristeza que no había visto antes en Salazar.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el chico bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no has tenido nada que ver… -le respondió mientras lo tomaba por la barbilla-. Además tú no lo sabías, así que no debes sentirte culpable por algo que ya pasó hace tiempo.

Las palabras del hombre tranquilizaron más al joven, pero aquel nerviosismo no se había ido del todo. Si Salazar no tenía hermanos… entonces la única posibilidad que quedaba, era la que Harry ya sabía, pero había tratado de ignorar. Lord Voldemort era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, y Harry debía matarlo sin contemplaciones. Había asesinado a sus padres y a su padrino. Debía vengar sus muertes y la de todos aquellos que habían luchado por una paz en el mundo mágico.

OoOoO

El inicio de clases al fin había llegado. Harry se encontraba en aquellos momentos junto a los cuatro fundadores y los demás profesores de la escuela (que había conocido hace ya dos días atrás), esperando en el interior del gran salón la llegada de sus viejos y nuevos alumnos. Los fundadores junto a algunos profesores seleccionados minuciosamente, habían decidido que Harry tendría que incorporarse a su sexto año en la casa Griffindor, debido a que iría allí en el futuro, y a lo cual Godric había sonreído triunfante. Se tuvo que comunicar la verdadera procedencia del joven a aquel grupo de profesores, para que alguien además de ellos cuatro esté al tanto de la verdad, por si llegase a ocurrir algo.

Habían estado aquella mañana reunidos en el despacho de Helga, armando una historia mínimamente creíble para decirles a sus alumnos con respecto a la llegada del nuevo compañero.

Al fin, acordaron que Harry venía de un aprendizaje de magia (dado que su familia era íntegramente de sangre pura a través de numerosas generaciones) con un pariente lejano, y que por eso no había asistido a la escuela desde su primer año, y se incorporaría sí, en el sexto curso, dado que sus conocimientos estaban igualados con los de ese año.

Harry observó cómo un grupo de no más de cien alumnos ingresaba caminando al gran comedor y se ubicaban en sus respectivos lugares, conversando, riendo entre sí, disfrutando de volverse a reencontrar luego de las vacaciones.

Los cuatro fundadores se pusieron de pie, y los alumnos poco a poco fueron quedándose callados. Cuando el comedor estuvo completamente en silencio,

comenzaron su breve discurso:

-Queremos darles la bienvenida una vez más a Hogwarts -empezó diciendo Rowena mientras observaba a sus alumnos.

-Esperamos que este año les sea tan agradable como los anteriores –le secunndó Helga, que estaba a su izquierda.

-Y queríamos recordarles –prosiguió Godric sonriendo con calidez-, que el uso de la magia o de cualquier agresión física en los pasillos del colegio está totalmente prohibida para todos los alumnos.

-La utilización de alguna de las cosas antes mencionadas, será motivo de expulsión. –terminó diciendo Salazar mientras recorría las cuatro mesas con su gélida mirada.

-Ahora –continuó Rowena luego de un breve silencio-, es momento de darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos alumnos.

En aquel instante las grandes puertas se abrieron, dando paso a una mujer con el cabello largo y castaño, de unos ojos azules brillantes, que dirigía a unos diez alumnos, asustados, mirando todo con curiosidad y temor hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los fundadores y sus colegas. Harry sabía que aquella era la profesora de Aritmancia, una de las materias que en aquel tiempo era muy importante en el mundo mágico.

La mujer llegó hasta donde se encontraba Rowena, y ésta le entregó el sombrero seleccionador, que sostenía en sus manos.

-Deberán colocarse el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza –dijo la profesora, de forma fuerte y clara para que todos en el gran comedor la oyeran-. Éste les dirá la casa donde tendrán que asistir por el tiempo que dure su estancia en Hogwarts.

Los niños observaron al sombrero con asombro en sus rostros, y asintieron nerviosos.

-Brhusttet, Alehen.

Una niña temblorosa, pero segura, se adelantó y se colocó el sombrero. No había transcurrido ni un minuto, cuando el sombrero exclamó:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

La niña se dirigió a su nueva mesa, que aplaudía recibiendo a su compañera. Cuando la pequeña pasaba junto a Salazar, éste chasqueó sus dedos, y la túnica de la chica se transformó en la que utilizaban los miembros de su casa. Así era con todos los nuevos alumnos. Cuando el sombrero gritaba el nombre de alguna de las casas, los fundadores de estas eran quienes se encargaban de transformar la vestimenta de sus estudiantes en la túnica que deberían utilizar.

La lista concluyó con tres estudiantes en Hufflepuff, dos en Griffindor, tres en Slytherin y dos en Ravenclaw. Harry se había sorprendido por la poca cantidad de alumnos en el colegio, pero lo atribuyó a la reticencia de la magia en aquella época de la inquisición.

-Tenemos algo para informarles –dijo Godric una vez que los aplausos de la mesa de Hufflepuff terminaron-. Este año, un nuevo compañero se incorporará en el curso escolar.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y miradas sorprendidas y curiosas se dirigieron hacia Harry, que en esos momentos deseaba estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuese allí. Siempre había odiado llamar la atención, y parecía ser que aquí tampoco iba a librarse de eso.

-Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Harry Potter -la voz de Godric hizo desviar la vista de los alumnos hacia el fundador-. Él cursará su sexto año en mi propia casa.

El joven se dirigió hacia un grupo de chicos que aplaudían cortésmente, bajo la atenta mirada del gran comedor. Tomó asiento entre dos jóvenes idénticos, quienes lo saludaron con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

La cena transcurrió algo incómoda para Harry, pues no dejaba de recibir miradas curiosas sobre él. "Ya se cansarán" Se repetía constantemente, pero parecía que los jóvenes de esta época poseían una curiosidad mayor a la de su tiempo.

OoOoO

Harry se acostó en el cuarto del sexto curso, con sus tres nuevos compañeros. Se había sorprendido cuando, Mark y Michael (los gemelos con los que había estado conversando durante la cena), le dijeron que ellos también irían a sexto curso aquel año, junto a West, el otro chico que se sentaba frente a Harry.

El joven cerró sus ojos, y suspiró. Aquel año iba a resultar bastante largo… pero entretenido.

000000000000000000000000000000

N/A: Mmmm… no mucho para decir, sólo que… nos veremos muy pronto en el siguiente cap.

Gracias a todos!

Agos Malfoy


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que aquí aparece me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

Advertencias: SLASH, MPREG. Si algo no te gusta, por favor no lo leas. Ya estás advertido/a.

Parejas: Harry/Salazar, Godric/?, Helga/?, Rowena/?, y algunas más que irán surgiendo en el transcurso de la historia.

Nota: Siento muchísimo la demora, he tenido algunos inconvenientes las últimas semanas… mi PC ha tenido un problema; he tenido que rescribir todas mis historias. Pero no se preocupen, los siguientes 2 capítulos ya están listos, sólo me faltan unos pequeños arreglos.

Nota 2: Quiero agradecer enormemente a Vampira Horchatera, Anyue, valethsnape, remi, gabyKinomoto, luzy snape, Ashley, por sus comentarios, y a todos los que leen esta historia. Si me olvidé a alguien, por favor háganmelo saber. Lo siento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Astucia y Valor

o

Way Towards the Past

Por: Agos Malfoy

Capítulo 8

La noche ya se hallaba sobre la ciudad, con la brillante luna redonda alumbrando las vacías calles en aquellas horas. Una suave brisa cálida acariciaba las hojas y las ramas de los árboles, produciendo un leve sonido al chocar las unas con las otras.

Una agradable paz podía sentirse en el ambiente, una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo que los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo pintoresco en las afueras de Londres no tenía.

Deneb Dhrewev caminaba junto con su pequeña hermana de seis años por la placita del pueblo, rumbo a su hogar luego de regresar de un largo y tedioso día de trabajo en la iglesia.

A Deneb le gustaba aquel pueblo. A pesar de los inusuales sucesos que ocurrieron el último año (y a los que aún seguían sin encontrarles alguna explicación lógica) los habitantes de aquel lugar eran personas muy amables y divertidas, y era allí donde había encontrado a su verdadero grupo de amigos.

-Mira, Deb –dijo la niña desviando la atención de su hermano, y dibujando una suave sonrisa en sus labios.- Ese perrito está solo. ¿Podríamos llevarlo a casa?

El chico suspiró. La pequeña, si por ella fuera, tendría a todos los animales que se encontrase en la calle en su casa.

-No, Thalitt, no podemos llevárnoslo. No es nuestro, y papá va a enojarse con nosotros. –le dijo su hermano mayor mientras cruzaban por un oscuro callejón. La niña se aferró con más fuerza a su hermano. Aquel callejón nunca le había gustado; siempre pensaba que algo o alguien iba a salir de repente de aquel lugar y le haría daño.

-Tranquila –dijo Deneb en una voz que esperaba, fuese reconfortante para su hermana. Él también se estremecía cada vez que pasaba por allí. Sentía como si alguien los vigilara desde aquella penetrante oscuridad. Apresuró un poco más el paso sin girarse ni una sola vez. No quería asustar aún más a Thalitt, que estaba a punto de echarse a correr a su lado.

Un poco más… y ya habrían salido de aquel horroroso y escalofriante lugar. Deneb había bromeado sobre aquel callejón junto con sus tres mejores amigos, pero los cuatro sabían el extraño y aterrador efecto que provocaba en la mayoría de las personas, y hasta en ellos mismos.

-Es como una prueba –decían cada vez que pasaban por allí, dándose ánimos de forma grupal.

Los hermanos dieron un largo suspiro de alivio al dejar atrás al oscuro callejón.

-Siempre he tenido miedo a ese lugar –comentó la niña rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.- A veces me imagino que una bruja o un mago sale de ahí y empieza a perseguirme. Y yo… yo… yo no puedo correr, y entonces me atrapa. –Termina susurrando, y bajando la mirada para no ver la expresión de su hermano mayor.

Deneb se tensó en la mención de "bruja" y "mago", pero intentó que Thalitt no lo notase. No iba a decirle que, hace una semana, en aquel mismo callejón, se habían encontrado objetos bastantes sospechosos y de procedencia dudosa. Probablemente eran de aquella clase de gente, pero su hermana no tendría por qué saberlo…

Sonrió suavemente tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña, y lo consiguió.

-Son sólo imaginaciones, Thalitt… -dijo el joven mientras, a lo lejos, podía observarse la fachada de su vivienda.- Sabes, que ellos no pueden hacerte daño. Nosotros nos estamos encargando de que no puedan lastimar a nadie.

La niña sonrió.

-Lo sé.

OoOoO

-¡Vamos! ¡Arriba todo el mundo, que se está haciendo tarde! –los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación del sexto año de Griffindor se despertaron sobresaltados, al oír como golpeaban su puerta y gritaban a todo pulmón.

-¡Ya vamos, estúpido prefecto! –dijo West, levantándose con una expresión peligrosa en su rostro, sosteniendo entre sus manos uno de sus zapatos, dispuesto a lanzárselo a quien había osado despertarlos con tanta rudeza.

Los dos gemelos rubios lanzaron una carcajada divertida.

-Tranquilo, West amigo… -comenzó a burlarse Mark.

-No queremos que te dé algo… -lo secundó su hermano.

-Dado que…

-Recién acaba…

-De comenzar el día. –Finalizaron al unísono mientras el susodicho y Harry los miraban con una expresión incrédula.

-Siempre me he preguntado… -comenzó diciendo Harry, pero Michael lo interrumpió sonriendo.

-Sí, yo también… y aún no lo sé.

Harry le dirigió una mirada confusa, pero el gemelo ya se estaba vistiendo, y no podía verlo.

"Las personas de esta época son muy extrañas." Pensó, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

Decidió dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos y comenzar a vestirse, dado que no deseaba llegar tarde al desayuno ni al comienzo de las clases. Se preguntó, por milésima vez desde que había llegado a aquella época, qué cosas le ocurrirían en ese año…

OoOoO

Harry se dirigió a su lugar entre Michael y West en su primera clase de aquel año, sin hacer caso de las miradas curiosas que recibía a su paso. Se había sorprendido cuando, al entrar en el salón, se había encontrado no sólo con la casa Griffindor, sino también con los sextos cursos de las demás casas. Lo atribuyó al pequeño número de estudiantes que asistían al colegio en esos tiempos.

-Harry, amigo… -lo llamó Mark, quien se ubicaba detrás de ellos junto a un joven y una chica de Ravenclaw.

Harry se giró con lentitud, y al hacerlo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la imagen ante él no fuese real. Ahí, a la derecha del gemelo, se encontraba aquella joven con la que se había cruzado hace algunos días en el callejón Diagon, mientras Salazar lo acompañaba a adquirir sus útiles para la escuela.

Harry apretó con fuerza sus puños, lastimándose la suave piel con sus uñas. No recordaba que aquella chica iría a Hogwarts también, tan furioso había estado la vez pasada. Y, al parecer, ahora no resultaba ser diferente.

La joven pareció haberlo reconocido también, porque sonrió con suficiencia, y murmuró con odio:

-Yo te conozco. ¿Me recuerdas, Harry Potter?

Harry apretó aún más sus manos. Aquella chica… aquella joven era igual a Draco Malfoy, pero en versión femenina. ¿Sería pariente de los Malfoy? Tendría que serlo... aquel pelo rubio platino era inconfundible. Además, ese aire de suficiencia y arrogancia de todas las familias sangre pura estaba muy presente en ella.

-Déjalo, Allison. –escupió West dirigiéndole una mirada helada, que no intimidó a la chica.- No sé cómo has ido a parar a Ravenclaw. Tendrías que ir a Slytherin. Eres igual de arrogante que ellos… si no peor.

-¡Oh, sí! –exclamó la joven con una voz demasiado chillona para el gusto de Harry.- ¡Ya me gustaría a mí! Estar con Salazar… -acabó con expresión soñadora.

-Está enamorada de Salazar Slytherin –le susurró Michael al oído de Harry.- Desde que entró al colegio que no pierde la oportunidad de llamarle la atención.

Pero eso no hizo más que acrecentar su odio hacia aquella joven. ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña? Sin embargo, la gota que colmó el baso fueron las palabras que West le murmuró a continuación.

-Sus padres quieren que su hija logre casarse con él y entregarle a ambas familias de sangre pura un heredero…

En esos momentos Harry contuvo la respiración. Parecía ser que, otra vez, le impedían ser feliz…como le había sucedido siempre.

-¿Harry? –la voz de Mark lo sacó de sus lamentaciones.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven dirigió su verde mirada hacia su compañero. –Sí, no es nada. Es sólo que… -Harry carraspeó, incómodo. No podía decirles la verdadera razón de su pronto malestar.- Es sólo que… -(forzó una sonrisa)- me ha sorprendido la noticia. –Finalizó, respirando profundamente y acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

-Oh, sí… -dijo el chico desconocido (y del cual con todos los sobresaltos que Harry había tenido en menos de diez minutos había olvidado por completo), a la izquierda de Mark.- A mí también me sorprendió cuando me lo dijeron.

-Estuvimos dos días tratando de que nos crea –sonrió Michael.

-Por cierto, -volvió a decir el Ravenclaw.- mi nombre es Philip Sands.

-Harry Potter –respondió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

En aquellos instantes, la puerta del aula se abrió, y por ella ingresó Godric Griffindor, con paso rápido hasta el frente del salón. Los alumnos se pusieron velozmente de pie, y esperaron a que su maestro los saludase. Aquella muestra de respeto se había perdido un poco en la época de Harry. Tendría que acostumbrarse a aquellas costumbres. Recordaba que algo parecido a esto debían hacer en su quinto año con la profesora Humbridge.

-Muy buenos días, alumnos –saludó enérgicamente Godric a la clase.

-Buenos días profesor –saludó de igual modo el grupo.

-Ya pueden tomar asiento –les informó luego de unos minutos Godric, mientras recorría al alumnado con sus centelleantes ojos azules.

-Bienvenidos a la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de este año –comenzó el fundador mientras con un movimiento de su mano, hacía aparecer ante él varios pergaminos escritos.- Para empezar, haremos un pequeño repaso de lo dado hasta este curso para ver en que situación se encuentran.

Los alumnos sin excepción gimieron en protesta al oír a su profesor. ¡Buena manera de comenzar el año!

OoOoO

Los alumnos iban abandonando el aula a medida que finalizaban sus exámenes sorpresa. Agotados pero felices de poder salir de la clase, se reunían con sus demás compañeros, comentando acerca de aquellas preguntas tan largas y confusas.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Mark, dejándose caer a un lado de Harry, mientras esperaban a West y Michael a que salieran del aula.- ¡Esa chica me ha copiado la mitad de mis respuestas por lo menos! Se refería, por supuesto, a la "Malfoy femenina" según Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo, la puerta de la clase se abrió, y por ella salió Philip, con expresión lúgubre.

-¿Todo bien, chicos? –murmuró, suspirando y acercándose a ellos.

-No –respondió Mark de inmediato.

Philip levantó una ceja.

-Allison –respondió con sencillez.

-Oh –fue lo único que dijo el Ravenclaw.- ¿Y a ti, Harry?

-Bien –dijo Harry mientras bostezaba.- Creo. Aunque yo no estaría tan seguro… hay temas que yo nunca los he dado antes.

Sus dos compañeros lo miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿Hablas en serio? –le preguntó Mark al cabo de un tiempo.

Harry asintió desviando la mirada. Era cierto, los fundadores ya le habían advertido algo al respecto durante sus clases en el verano. La educación en el tiempo de Harry había decaído con el paso de los siglos. Había ramas de la magia que habían sido ignoradas, y el programa escolar dejaba mucho que desear.

-Bueno –dijo de pronto Philip.- Si necesitas ayuda con algún tema que no entiendas, puedes preguntarme. –ofreció, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía su túnica.

-Siempre está en la biblioteca –agregó Michael quien en esos momentos salía del aula acompañado de West. –Como todo Ravenclaw.

Los cuatro sonrieron a la vez que Philip los observaba molesto.

Harry asintió y dijo:

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

El Ravenclaw asintió, retomando de nuevo su actitud alegre.

-Bueno chicos –se sobresaltó el joven.- Los veo luego del almuerzo, para la próxima clase. –Y diciendo esto, se alejó con rapidez del grupo.

-Seguro que se fue a la biblioteca –susurró West caminando hacia el lado contrario del camino que había tomado Philip.

-¿Lo dudabas? –le preguntó Mark mientras él y Harry se ponían de pie.

-No… -respondió ocultando una sonrisa.

0000000000000000000000000000

Nota: Disculpen el capítulo tan corto.

Saludos

Agos Malfoy


End file.
